If You Love Something Volume 1
by mannaberry
Summary: Are Sarah & Jareth meant to be together? It won't be an easy journey, and just when things seem right, there will be yet another twist. This is now complete. Volume 2 coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm really sorry for butchering Hoggle's accent. Please forgive me.

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own any of the characters, at least not in this chapter.

Chapter 1: Aren't Faery Tales Supposed to Have Happy Endings?

Sarah Williams was finally getting out of her life rut. She had attempted-and failed-college twice. However, she had finally discovered her passion and was going back to college. By her calculation she would graduate in a year and eighteen months; and once she passed her boards she would be a licensed veterinary technician.

Of course, there were still aspects of her life that needed quite a bit of help. For one, she had an awful time keeping her bank account from being overdrawn. Another frustration concerned her living arrangements. She was stuck in a year long lease, but only stayed at her apartment a few days out of each month. The rest of the time she lived with her parents.

The fact that she actually liked living with her parents shocked most who knew her. Granted, Sarah and her stepmother had not exactly gotten along when Sarah was younger. However, certain events in Sarah's life had changed both the girl and her relationships with those around her. True, the two women still occasionally went rounds, but for the most part they were friends.

One aspect of Sarah's life that was not a troublespot was her seven year old brother, Toby. Though she was hardly a kid person, Toby had her wrapped around his little finger. She was his friend, confidant, and-sometimes-bodyguard. When Sarah had given up her dreams to save her brother, she had meade it her priority to always be there for him.

A cold December night found Sarah pondering her blessings. She had just gone to bed, and as she lay staring at the ceiling thinking about the fact that she was twenty-two years old and had never drank a drop of alcohol or done drugs. The thing she was most thankful for, though, was that she was still a virgin and she was in love.

In fact, she had been in love with the same man for six years. Six very long years. The worst part was that three years earlier the unthinkable had happened.

She had been laying on her bed working on homework when she heard someone clear their throat. The noise made her jump and she immediately glanced at her door, but saw that it was still shut and locked. Then she heard, "Sarah?" Her head swivled to her vanity mirror, and to her surprise and delight she saw a familiar figure in the glass.

"Hoggle!" She exclaimed and she proceeded to dash over to her mirror and help the dwarf through the portal.

After a quick embrace they both sat down in the bean bag chairs by her window. As they got comfortable Sarah suddenly became worried. In her excitement over the surprise visit she had momentarily forgotten that Hoggle had only visited-without her calling-twice before. The first had been when she had just returned. The second had been when when Sir Didymus had been gravely ill and they thought he was going to die. Thankfully, though, he pulled through and he was better and more gallant than before.

"Hoggle," she queried, "is everything alright? No one's been hurt have they? Please tell me Ludo and Didymus are fine!"

He reached out and patted her arm, "Sarah, we're all fine. I'm not here about any of us."

Sarah thought that it seemed he had specifically emphasized the phrase "any of us," and for a mome3nt she tried to figure out what he was hinting at. "Well, if you're all okay, then what brings you here?" To her chagrin the question came out much harsher than intended, however Hoggle did not seem bothered by her frankness.

"Can't I jest come an visit an old friend?"

Sarah lowered her head and felt ashamed, "You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't just expect you to be bearing bad news." She raised her head, "I'm glad to see you. Honest."

Hoggle smiled sadly at Sarah, "I'm sorry too, Sarah, but truth is you was right to suspect somethin' was wrong."

Sarah looked at him quizically, "But you just said you were all fine. I don't under…"Suddenly, a new thought entered her mind, "Hoggle, it's not Him is it? Is He okay?"

Hoggle stared at the floor and took a moment seeming to collect his thoughts. Then he took her hands in his and looked her in the eye, "Sarah, I know how you feel about Him, and I'll be the first to say that you shoulda been queen."

"Should've been queen? I'm not following."

"Sarah, He's, well, He's getting married. They jest announced it this mornin'."

Sarah pulled her hands from Hoggle's grasp. Standing up, she began pacing. _Married?_ She thought, _Impossible!_ Why in the last year he had done so much for her and spent so much time with her, she had actually started to believe that the bit about the king falling in love with the girl was more than just a line in a book. Even her friends from the Underground had confirmed that He was definitely smitten with her. _Was I just a plaything that He could just toss away on a whim?_ "I thought he loved me," she whispered to no one in particular.

"Sarah?"

She looked at her mirror and saw that Hoggle had already climbed back through the portal. His eyes were as sad as hers and just before he left he said, "He does love you, and one day that will bring him back to you. And while you may not be Queen of our land, you are Queen of our hearts." With that her mirror once again became a mirror.

Sarah wiped away a tear. Darkness surrounded her, and she felt terribly cold. Though it had been three years since Hoggle had told her the sad news, it still hurt like crazy when she thought about it. That cold December night, it hurt worse to remember than it had in a long time. She knew why it did too.

Just that afternoon Hoggle had once again appeared unexpectedly. This time he bore news that the Queen was with child. This, to Sarah, was a worse blow than the marriage. She now knew for certain that she had no chance of ever being involved in His life ever again.

"I'll love him 'til I die," she whispered into the darkness.

Then suddenly the whole thing struck her as funny. She started giggling. _What are you thinking? You have so much going for you and all you can do is mope about some guy. He's married, for crying out loud! He's moved on; and it's about time you did too."_

Finally she stopped the giggles and slowly sleep crept over her, but just before it claimed her she found herself pondering what she had written on her blog a few hours earlier. It was a simple entry. In fact, it was nothing more than a question:

"Aren't faery tales supposed to have happy endings?"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Yay! I've never had this quick a response to a story. I'm glad people seem to like it. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. I hope that the story continues to be something you enjoy. And now…Chapter 2. (Sorry, this one is going to be a bit short.)

Disclaimer: Read my lips…POOR COLLEGE STUDENT. Need I say more?

**Chapter 2: Somewhere Between Asleep and Awake**

"I hate you!"

The voice echoed around the cavern. Sarah shrunk into the wall wishing she could disappear. The curses seemed to have no end. What confused her most was that she seemed to be alone.

How long Sarah had been in the cavern was anyone's guess. She had only ever known the screaming curses and the dimly lit cavern.

"You bastard, I hate you!"

Sarah started crying. All she knew was that the screaming was coming from a woman and that the woman seemed to hate her. Of course, being stuck in the cavern and having never seen anyone else she could only guess that the curses were aimed at her.

"If you ever lay so much as a pinky near me again, so help me, I will kill you!"

This was new. The screaming had always been about hate, but never anything more.

"Do you hear me? Don't you dare come near me!"

Sarah took a step backwards shrinking even further into the wall.

"I…HATE…YOU!"

Sarah definitely heard pain. _Please let it stop_, she thought as she took yet another step backwards. Suddenly she realized there was nothing to step back on. She was plummeting down. Further and further she fell. Screaming she closed her eyes tightly and prayed for it to be over quickly.

Her eyes snapped open, and she was back in her bed, the first cry of a newborn baby ringing in her ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Well, I've got chapters 3 & 4 finished! This is probably the quickest I've ever churned out a story. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. So, in order to put some minds at ease…

Centerpretender: I promise that the whole "He's Married" thing will work out in a good fashion. I'm not one who usually likes the stories where Jareth gets married, but remember that I'm a die-hard Jareth and Sarah fan, so I promise this will work out fine.

DanikaLareyna: I'm glad you like it, and I really enjoy your reviews. I will definitely update as quickly as possible. I'm afraid the baby doesn't resurface for at least another chapter. However, the wait will be well worth it.

InuLvr7: At some point in the future I'm going to explain the whole what happened in those three years before he got married and in the three years after the wedding, most likely from his point of view.

To those I haven't mentioned, I really appreciate your reviews and am glad you like it. Now, onto the story! P.S. I should mention that there is some very minor swearing in this and the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Since I still don't own anything from the movie and all I really own are the people and places not mentioned in the movie and since that isn't going to change at any time in the near or far future see this disclaimer as covering all future chapters of this story. (How's that for a grammatically filled run-on sentence?)

**Chapter 3: Prelude to Moving on in G minor**

Sarah made her way to the bathroom. Once there she grabbed her contact case from where it sat beside the sink. She was incredibly tired and was made even more aware of her exhaustion by the fact that her contacts felt like shards of glass in her eyes.

Once she finished with her contacts and brushed her teeth, she shuffled back across the hall to her room. She closed her door, and proceeded to change out of her pajamas and into a pair of blue jeans and an oversized sweatshirt. The she was off to the kitchen to attempt breakfast.

Normally, she did not eat breakfast, but she was so tired she actually felt hungry. Grabbing two slices of bread, she placed them in the toaster and proceeded to take a knife out of the drawer. Opening the fridge to get the butter, she heard her roommate's bedroom door open. Taking a plate out of the cupboard she saw Lucy-one of her roommates-come into the kitchen.

"Morning, Sunshine!"

Sarah mumbled out something that remotely resembled, "Hi," in reply to her over-enthusiastic roommate.

"Sweetie, if you actually want toast, then it would be a good idea to plug the toaster in."

Sarah groaned, to her chagrin, she had completely forgotten to plug in the toaster. Just another reminder of how tired she truly was.

Lucy had gotten out a box of cereal, and as she proceeded to take a bowl from the cupboard she looked intently at Sarah. Worry lines creased on her forehead, "Did you get any sleep last night? You look awful."

"Thanks," Sarah said sarcastically, as she plugged the toaster in. Then, "Well, I think I slept, but I had this really weird dream."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and it made no sense."

"The weird ones usually don't. That's why they're weird." Lucy paused to pour mild on her cereal. Once the milk had been safely restored to the fridge, she picked up her bowl and turned to Sarah, "And?"

"And, well, I don't know. It was weird. I was in this cavern…" and Sarah told her all about the screaming, and falling, and the baby crying.

"Wow, yeah, that definitely equals weird in my book."

Sarah's toast finished cooking, and as she buttered it, Lucy finished her cereal. Placing the bowl in the sink, she grabbed her book bag, and as she opened the door she asked, "Will you be here tonight?"

Sarah shook her head, "No, I think I'll stay at my parent's. So, I'll see you in a couple of days."

"K, have a good one!"

"You too. Don't worry, I'll lock the door behind you."

"Thanks!" Lucy replied as she left.

Locking the door, Sarah grabbed her overdue library books from her room, pulled on her sneakers, and hunted down her purse and keys. The she too headed out the door.

Of course, the moment she locked the apartment door she remembered, "The toaster!" Grumbling, she unlocked the door and walked over and unplugged the toaster. She then realized that her toast was still sitting on the counter waiting to be eaten. Picking it up, she once again made to leave the apartment, and this time was successful in the attempt.

Lurking behind a shelf in the library, Sarah found herself debating paying her fine or waiting until another day to do it. The only reason she was having trouble deciding what to do was that Thomas seemed to be the only one minding the desk.

Thomas was an incredibly good-looking guy. He had long, dark, wavy hair, a sleek 5'10" in frame, and eyes that were so dark brown they were almost black. Not only was he gorgeous, he was also the smartest person Sarah had ever met. From what Anna-another librarian-had told her, Thomas had apparently graduated high school at 14 and had somehow managed to obtain his Ph.D. by age 21.

Not only was she intimidated by his good looks and his intelligence, but there was something else about him that gave her great concern.

Simply put: he was crazy about her.

She had no idea why he liked her so much. What she did know was that whenever she came to the library he would hover as close as he could to her until she left. He would find anything she and for, and if she was stuck in a long line, he would pull her out and check her books out at a different station, so she would not have to wait.

His behavior completely unnerved her. She had been in love with the same man for almost seven years, and she had not shown any interest in any other guy throughout all those years. The fact was, she was scared that anyone would be so interested in her, when she showed such obvious disinterest in them.

Finally, she decided she might as well pay the fine and get it over with. Squaring her shoulders she delurked and make her way towards the desk.

When Thomas saw her, his face lit up with a huge grin. Sarah was even more unnerved, but she managed to appear completely at ease. After exchanging a little small talk, Sarah pulled out her library card and some money and paid her fine. Thomas gave her the receipt and she proceeded to leave.

She was halfway across the parking lot when she finally breathed a sigh of relief. This was cut short, however, when she heard, "Sarah!"

She spun around and saw Thomas running to catch up with her. Inwardly she groaned and wanted to run away, but instead she stood and waited for him.

"Here, you forgot this." He said once he caught up to her. Her library card was in his hand.

"Oh, damn," she swore under her breath, but quickly said, "Thanks, sorry for making you run me down."

He looked at her and replied, "No problem, I'm just glad I caught you!"

"Yeah."

"Sarah, I'm sorry to be so personal, but is everything okay?"

She was worry in his eyes and shrugged her shoulders, "I guess so. It's just one of those days. First the toaster, now this, what next?"

He looked very confused and said, "Well, I'm more than a little lost, but, "here he took a deep breath, "if you want we couldgotodinnerandyoucouldtellmewhattheheckthatallmeant."

It took Sarah a moment to process what he said, and then, "Did you just ask me out?"

"Yeah."

She was completely silent, her mind swirling. Then a thought surfaced through it all, _You know He's moved on, and it's about time you did too!_ Sarah mulled it over for a few seconds and then made her decision.

"I'd love to go to dinner with you."

I will get Chapter 4 up tomorrow, my library time is running out, so enjoy this and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I promise that there is good baby stuff coming, but you must be patient. I just started back as a full time college student a few weeks ago, so I working hard at class and as diligently as I can on this also. Anyway, this chapter is a short one, but I promise the next one will be good and long. Once again thanks for the reviews! They help me a lot when I'm trying to figure out where exactly I want to go with something. Now for chapter 4! P.S. This chapter was written a few days ago and I didn't mean to lie about when I was going to get it posted, but life got in the way.

Chapter 4: Interlude 

When Sarah finished getting ready for her date she called to Hoggle. Within moments he appeared. With her help he climbed through the portal. Sarah could tell he was more than a little surprised when he finally got a good look at her.

"Well? How do I look?"

Hoggle took a moment, "You look real pretty."

Sarah gave her friend a big hug, "Thanks, Hoggle! I'm so nervous, and you being here is helping to calm me down."

He looked confused, "Why are you nervous?"

Taking a deep breath she replied, "I have a date tonight!"

"A what?"

Sarah realized that it probably was not called dating in the Underground. As Hoggle settled into one of the beanbags Sarah tried to explain, "Y'know, I'm being called on by a gentleman in order to go courtin'."

Realization crossed Hoggle's face. Then he looked very concerned, "Sarah, who are you going on this 'date' with?"

"His name is Thomas. He's a little bit older than me, and he works at the library."

Hoggle began muttering, "If He hadn't…wasn't…damn it! Sarah," he said more clearly, "you shouldn't do this."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, He won't approve."

Angry tears stung Sarah's eyes, "He won't approve?" she asked through gritted teeth. "He hasn't given a damn about what I do or don't do in almost four years! Why the hell would He start caring now?"

Hoggle was taken aback. Sarah so rarely used any type of profanity, he knew he had struck a nerve. "Sarah," he said trying to calm her down, "there's a lot more going on than you know about. I think it's about time we had a talk."

Sarah rolled her eyes, sighed dramatically, and finally plopped down next to him. "Fine, you have my attention."

Hoggle opened his mouth, but instead of hearing his' voice, she heard her stepmother's, "Sarah, Thomas is here!"

Sarah groaned, but called out, "K, I'll be down in a minute!"

Turning back to Hoggle she said apologetically, "I'm so sorry, but I gotta go. Can we talk when I get home tonight?"

Defeated, he shrugged his shoulders, in a last ditch effort though he said, "Sarah, don't do this to Him."

She wiped away a tear, and as she helped her friend back through the portal she stated, "I could never hurt him as much as he's hurt me."

With that the portal closed, and Sarah headed out of her room to rescue Thomas from her parents.

ooo

A world away a pair of mis-matched eyes watched the young woman. "Don't give a damn? How wrong you are, Sarah."

Well, chapter 5 is half way done and I promise that it will be better written than this one was. Also, I really need to apologize; I'm not very good with writing accents, so I have fallen back to just writing Hoggle's accent as straight as I can, so imagine it being said in his voice. (I'll try to watch the movie again this weekend and see if I can get a better grasp on the accent.)


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews, they have been a great help to me as I've worked on this chapter. I just finished this chapter last night, and it's the longest chapter I've ever written for a fan fic. I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 5**

Walking in the front door that night, Sarah was not surprised to see that her stepmother was waiting up for her. Once Sarah had hung her jacket up in the hall closet she made her way to the living room and collapsed on the couch. Her stepmother was seated in the recliner opposite the couch and she looked at Sarah expectantly. "Well?" the woman finally asked.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders, "Well, it must have gone well, since he asked me out again."

"Oh, that's wonderful! You know, he seems to be a simply wonderful young man."

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, he's great."

"Sarah, I don't mean to pry, but you don't seem nearly as excited about this as I would expect you to be."

She sighed, "No, you're not prying. It's just," she was quiet for a moment, "I'm trying to move on and get over someone else."

Surprise showed on the older woman's face, "Someone else?"

"Yeah, I met him in high school." Oh boy, how on earth was she going to explain Him? "He was a foreign exchange student." What a lie. "At first, I really thought He was an arrogant jerk. He was always acting like He was king of everything." Well, that was closer to the truth. "But, once He and I got to know each other we became really good friends. Then He had to move back home, and I guess, I always hoped He would move back here to be with me. I mean, we were close enough to be in love. But then, He got married, and now He's gonna be a dad."

"Oh, sweetie, why haven't you ever talked about this before?"

Sarah bit her lip and thought about what she should say. Finally, "Well, at first, I didn't really know what was going to come of it, and then it was just too painful."

Her stepmother immediately moved over to the couch and hugged her. Sarah suddenly was overwhelmed with emotion and started crying, and it was several minutes before she stopped. Once she was quiet her stepmother told her, "Losing your first love is something you never quite get over. I know how much you're hurting, but I swear, Sarah, it will get easier."

Sarah nodded slightly, "I know, that's what everyone has said. Truth is, though, it really sucks."

Her stepmother chuckled, "Yes, it certainly does."

After she said goodnight to her stepmother, Sarah drug herself up the stairs to her room. Exhausted, she opened her door, and to her surprise, there on her bed, sound asleep, was Toby. She decided her first order of business was to get her brother back to his own bed, and then she would call Hoggle.

She sat down on her bed next to the sleeping child. Gently she shook his shoulder, saying, "Toby, wake up, bud." She continued talking quietly to him until he finally stirred.

"Sarah?" he mumbled. Then he opened his eyes and focused on her. A look of fear came over his face. Sitting up he hugged her frantically, saying over and over, "Don't leave me, Sarah, don't leave!"

Stroking his hair, concern filled her eyes. "Shush, Toby," she said quietly, "I'm not going anywhere. What would make you think I would leave?"

Still clinging to her he replied, "I dreamt you left. A man took you away, an' you couldn't come back."

Realization dawned on Sarah, she knew exactly who he had dreamt had taken her away. However, she decided to take a different approach than asking if it had been Him in Toby's dream. "Toby," she tilted his chin up so she could look him in the eye, "were you upset that I went on a date tonight?"

Toby stared at his big sister, 'I…I don't know."

She smiled gently at him. "Tell ya' what, kiddo, I think you were just upset that I went on a date tonight and that made you have a bad dream." She glanced at her clock, and it read 11:32 p.m. She knew she needed to get Toby back into his bed, "Why don't we get you back to your bed?"

He thought for a moment, "Only if you'll tell me The Story."

Sarah decided it was not worth arguing about, "Sure."

The little boy was off and running for his room. Of course, he would want the one story she was trying very hard to move on from. Slowly she followed him. By the time she reached his room, he was already in his bed, waiting expectantly.

"Toby," she asked as she sat down next to him, "don't you want to hear something else other than that Story?"

For a moment Sarah thought he was going to say now, but to her surprise he said, "Well, I really wanna know what would have happened if she had taken her dreams."

She looked at him, surprised, "Are you sure you're only seven?" she teased.

He nodded vigorously, and she grinned, "Okay, well, let's see. She gets through the maze, and then confronts the King. That's right, she almost forgets the line, so I guess that's where I'll start."

"As the girl tried and tried to remember the line, the King tried again. Holding out the crystal, once more he offered her everything.

"Suddenly, the line came to her. She started to say it, but then stopped. It was trued, He did ask very little of her, and there was the slight possibility He would not turn her sister into a goblin. Finally, she reached out and took the crystal. Just then the clock struck thirteen.

"Everything went back the way it had been, but suddenly it all looked so much better. The girl slowly realized that she had broken the curse that had haunted King and Kingdom for hundreds of years.

"The King was so overjoyed he proposed immediately and of course, the girl accepted. To her great delight not only did the King not turn her sister into a goblin, but He sent the baby back home.

"Soon, they were married, and together they were good and just rulers. And they lived happily ever after. The end."

Sarah gazed at the sleeping form of her brother. He had fallen asleep when she had started the part of the story about the curse being broken. She had finished the story in a whisper. Really, she had not even finished it for her brother's benefit, but for her own. Truth was, she still wondered what would have happened if she had taken the crystal.

Once back in her room, Sarah went immediately to her mirror. "Hoggle?" she called quietly.

To her surprise, the portal did not open, so she called again, "Hoggle?"

Still nothing.

For almost an hour she kept calling, but her friend never appeared. Finally, growing quite worried, she started calling on Ludo and Didymus. No one came. Momentarily, she considered calling Him, but she quickly dismissed the notion. Eventually, she gave up and went to bed.

A few days went by. Sarah had her second date with Thomas. They went to a movie and then out for pizza.

They were in the middle of dinner when Sarah asked about something that had been bothering her for quite a while. "If you have a Ph.D. what are you doing working at the library?"

He started laughing, "I see Anna's been talking to you." Taking a sip of his soda, he continued, "I don't have a Ph.D. I do however, have a Masters in library science, so it just seemed like being a librarian was a good choice."

Sarah smiled, "Yeah, I can see how that would make sense."

They continued to eat, and though there was a steady stream of conversation, Sarah found herself thinking about the Underground and wondering why her friends had yet to respond to her calls.

"Sarah?"

She blinked in surprise and looked at Thomas, "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

He looked at her oddly, "Sarah, you looked like you were a million miles away. What's goin' on? Do I bore you that much?"

Sarah was taken aback, "No! No, you don't bore me. I'm really sorry, I'm just kinda worried because I've been trying to get a hold of some old friends, and I've yet to be able to catch them."

He reached across the table and took her hand, "I'm so sorry. Do you want to go?"

"No, why would I want to leave?"

"Well, I thought you might want to try getting a hold of them again. It would probably make you feel easier about the situation."

"Oh, that's incredibly sweet," She squeezed his hand, "but it's fine. Really. Besides they live in Europe, and if I called right now, it'd be the middle of the night over there."

"Okay, but if you wanna go, just say the word."

She nodded, "Thanks."

They finished eating and then went to the park and played on the playground equipment. Finally, it got late and Thomas took her home.

He walked her to the door and then said, "Sarah, I want to ask you something."

She stopped searching for her keys, "Okay."

He led her to the porch swing and after they sat he said, "Sarah, I really like you, and-I hope I haven't misread things-I've been getting the feeling that you like me too."

She nodded, "No, you haven't misread anything. I do like you."

He grinned and took a deep breath, "Well, that's awesome, because I would like to be your boyfriend."

Sarah stared at him, and it took her a moment to realize what he was asking. "But if you were my boyfriend, that would make me your…your girlfriend. You're asking me to be you're girlfriend?"

He nodded, "Yeah, that is kinda, sorta, exactly what I'm asking. Why," alarm showed in his eyes, "is that something that you're not interested in?" Then, "Sarah, there isn't someone else, is there?"

She was quiet for a moment, and then, "No…No, there is no one else." Smiling she said, "Yes, I would like to be your girlfriend!"

Ecstatically, he reached over and gave her a hug. Then they sat on the swing for what seemed like hours, talking about anything and everything.

Finally, Thomas said he had to go since he had to open the library the next day. Sarah thanked him for the evening, and after digging her keys out of her purse, she was surprised when he gave her a chaste peck on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "Goodnight, Sweetheart."

After he left, Sarah literally floated through the front door and all the way up to her room. The whole evening had been like a dream come true. However, the moment she entered her room she was brutally reminded that she had given her dreams up a long time ago.

There it is, chapter 5 in all it's glory. Hopefully the whole Ph.D. librarian issue is now settled. Please review if you enjoyed! I'll start working on chapter 6 tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Well, here it is…Chapter 6. Honestly, I'm disappointed in myself, it took so long to get this chapter written and I feel it is so incredibly short. However, there is hope. Chapter 7 is going to be longer and much more worth reading. Just think of six as a preface to seven. I'm working diligently on seven and hope to have it up by next week! Although, next week is finals week, so I make no promises…except that delicious J/S stuff is in the works!

Chapter 6: The Question

The moment Sarah walked into her room she knew something was different. The euphoria she had felt by finally being a girlfriend quickly drained from her body and was replaced by a feeling of dread. The fact that her door swung shut of its own accord and an unknown hand clamped around her mouth did nothing to ease her mind. Immediately, she began struggling and screaming. The hand, however, was not removed and presently a very familiar, very quiet voice spoke.

"I must ask, my dear, that you stop screaming and struggling. There is a time and place for that, and trust me when I say that this is neither the time nor the place."

Sarah stilled as she felt a bright red blush engulf her face and neck.

A chuckle met her ears, "Good girl. Now, if I remove my hand do you promise not to scream or run away?"

She sighed and nodded her head. The hand was removed and she spun around and found herself staring into a pair or mis-matched eyes that she knew all too well. "You!" she spat as quietly as she could.

A slight shrug of the shoulders, "Me."

She suddenly realized how close she was standing to him, and quickly she backed up. She knew, from past experience, that space meant safety wherever he was concerned.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" she finally asked.

"Seeing how all of my subjects are quite busy, I came in their place. To be quite honest, your calls have been nothing more than a nuisance these last few days."

"Well, to be quite honest, you showing up instead of them is nothing more than a nuisance." She replied.

For a moment a tense silence hung in the air. In that moment Sarah took a good look at him. He was still as gorgeous as she remembered. Dressed in jeans and a solid black t-shirt, he looked more appealing than he ever had in all his royal finery. What caught her attention most of all was how tired he looked. To her surprise he had bags under his eyes, and she thought he looked much paler than he used to.

He was very aware of her visual inventory and he asked-when she seemed done, "Finished?"

Once again she blushed, but quickly collected herself, "So, what's keeping your subjects so busy they don't have a moment to spare?"

"My son."

She had known that sooner or later the announcement would be made to her, but she had secretly been hoping for later. Much later.

Still, "I don't understand. Why are you here and not with your son? Any of them could have told me."

"True," he nodded, "but they could not have delivered the message properly."

"Message?"

"More a favor."

She thought for a moment, "Okay," she finally said.

"Will you raise my son?"

Sarah just stared at him in shock. "Did you just ask me to raise your son?"

"That would be correct."

Suddenly Sarah started laughing, "That's a great joke! Did you really expect me to believe that your wife would be okay with this proposition? Nice try."

His face told her he was not joking, "Sarah, I'm completely serious."

Sarah was taken aback, "But what about your wife? I really can't believe she would be fine with this."

"It does not matter what she thinks of this. She is dead."

"I…I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I give you twenty-four hours to make your decision.

…

"Sarah, he's bleeding!"

Inwardly, Sarah groaned. Neither Anna nor Duke-the Great Dane-looked pleased with her. They were doing a routine nail clipping and Sarah had cut into the quick. Immediately, she grabbed the quick-stop and worked on getting the nail to quit bleeding. When it stopped she rubbed Duke's ear, "Sorry, boy."

Anna looked at Sarah quizzically, "What's goin' on with you today? I mean, I've seen you upset and distracted before, but it's never interfered with lab."

Sarah shrugged, "I guess I've got more on my mind than usual."

As they walked Duke back to the kenned, Anna asked, "You wanna tell me about it?"

Sarah shook her head, "Not really, I don't think you'd understand it even if I did. Hell, I don't even really understand it. All I really know is that I've got to make a pretty big decision by tonight, and I still have no clue what I'm going to say."

Anna stared at Sarah, "You got proposed to!"

Sarah was startled, and then she started laughing, "No way! I wish it were a question that simple."

"So?" Anna prompted.

"So, the only thing I really know is that by tomorrow this whole thing will be settled."

…

Sarah was pacing. She had a little over and hour left, and she was still no closer to an answer. The thing that bothered her the most was that she felt that she had not been given enough information to make a decision off of. She continued pacing, and the more she paced the more she thought. The more she thought, the more agitated she got. The more agitated she got, the worse her migraine got.

Finally, she became completely fed up.

"Jareth!"


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to finally get this written and posted. I had finals all last week and have been fighting writer's block with this chapter. To those who read last chapter and didn't enjoy it, well, I'm truly sorry, but I hope that you'll not give up entirely on the story just because it's not going the way you may want it to. If you have any suggestions let me know; I'm usually needing a nudge to push me beyond my writer's block. And now…Chapter 7!

Chapter 7

"You called?"

Sarah took a deep breath before turning to face the owner of the voice. She still had no idea what she was going to tell him, but she knew that it would not do for her to show him her indecision. Finally, she slowly turned. She gasped in shock as she looked at him. He was dressed simply in black pants and a white poet's shirt. His face drew her immediate attention, though. She had thought that he looked tired the day before, but in that moment she knew he was more than tired. He was completely exhausted. His face was drawn tight. He was so pale, and dark-almost black-circles surrounded his eyes. To be quite honest, he looked as though he might collapse at any moment. Immediately, the older sibbling instincts-that had been honed over the years of Toby care-that were within her kicked in. She purposefully strode over and took him by the hand. She thought frantically, and finally-to her dismay-she realized the only place his lanky body would be comfortable would be her bed. Still, he seemed to tired to make a big deal out of it, so she led him to her bed.

"Sit." She commanded, and for a moment she thought he was going to question her, but to her relief he sank down onto her bed. She pulled her desk chair up next to the bed and said, "What's going on? You look like hell."

He gave her no response and she realized that he had fallen asleep the moment he sat down. She smiled gently and walked over to his sleeping form. Quietly she worked to lay down his sleeping form, and then covered him with a blanket. Then she grabbed her homework and started studying. Occasionally she would glance at her clock, and to her irritation the appointed hour was ticking closer and closer. She did not want to wake him, though, because he seemed so exhausted. Maybe, he would consider the situation, and give her extra time to make her decision.

The night continued, and she finally drifted off to sleep around three a.m. The last thing she saw before her eyes shut was a picture of Robert, Karen, Toby, and herself on vacation. The picture had been taken two years before when they went on a trip to Cannon Beach, Oregon. They had gone down to the beach at about four a.m. one morning, and her dad had set up the camera to take a family picture in front of Haystack Rock. The trip had been wonderful, and by far one of the best times Sarah had ever had with her family. Thinking of that trip, Sarah fell asleep with a peaceful, content look on her face.

The warmth of the sun shining on her face gently woke Sarah up. She waited to open her eyes, knowing that any moment her alarm would be ringing, and she wanted to savor the last few moments in bed before getting up to face the day. Slowly, she stretched and to her surprise her hand came in contact with something that was definitely neither mattress, sheet, nor pillow. Her eyes flew open. The first thing she saw was that she was not in her room. This room was, for lack of a better term, ornate. Hardwood paneling and gorgeous tapestries faced her wide eyes. Her mind started racing, and she began piecing together the night before. To her horror she suddenly remembered that she did not fall asleep in bed, but instead she had been in her chair by her bed. Why had she fallen asleep in her chair? The answer came to her in a flash and she snapped her head around to where her hand had hit the non-bed item.

"Good morning."

Sarah was out of the bed and on her feet quicker than she thought would be possible. Thankfully she was still dressed in her pajama pants and oversized t-shirt. She was at least modest, and would not have to be concerned about that as she dealt with him. Looking at her in surprise, the Goblin King watched her from where he sat in his bed.

"What am I doing here?" She finally asked.

"Is there something wrong with here?" He asked in return.

She glared at him. "You know what I mean. I fell asleep in my room and managed to wake up here, in the bloody Underground, in bed with you!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sorry you find me such a distasteful bed partner."

She was furious, "I want to know what's going on." She seethed.

"My, my, my. Temper does suit you well. I quite enjoy how it makes your emerald eyes flash."

She drew in a sharp breath, "Jareth, you…you…bastard! Tell me what the hell is going on this instant!"

He chuckled, "Not a terribly original compliment, my dear, but enjoyable all the same. As to why you're here, I would assume it's because you decided to say yes to my request."

"Wait just a minute, I never said yes or no to your request. Trust me, I would remember doing that."

He became serious, "Sarah, you must have said yes, otherwise there's no explanation for me being able to bring you back here."

She was no longer furious, but she was perplexed. Sitting down on the edge of the bed she looked at him, "I know for a fact that I never gave you an answer. I have no idea why you were able to bring me here. However, I want to go home."

"Sarah," he looked steadily at her, "You are home."

She shook her head, "No, you're wrong, I'm not home. I want to go to my home with Toby and my parents. I have school today. I have tests today that I can't miss."

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about that."

She tried to comprehend what he was saying, "I don't understand. I've got a life aboveground. I'm over half way done with college. I've got a boyfriend, for crying out loud. For the first time in my life I'm officially dating. I'm not giving that up for an agreement I never made."

His eyes seemed to darken, momentarily, at the mention of a boyfriend, but they went back to normal so quickly that Sarah doubted her eyes. He looked calmly at her, "I'm sorry you feel like you're losing so much, but I promise you that life here will be so much more than life Aboveground."

"Much more? What do you mean?"

"Simply put, things that seem so important up there will pale in contrast to what you find down here. Whether it be an object or love, trust me, it's all more real here."

Sarah tried her last argument, "What about my family? They'll be at a loss when they realize I'm gone."

He paused a moment and then looked away, sighing.

"What? Jareth," she faced him, "what aren't you telling me?"

"Sarah," he finally said, "You're family, in fact everyone Aboveground, has no memory of you."

"Do you mean, I'm not even a ghost or an urban legend? I'm just nothing?"

"I am sorry, but that is true. I wouldn't have put it so harshly, though."

Tears filled her eyes and threatened to spill over. Frantically she looked for a door and spying one she made a run for it. As she dashed out, the words, "Damn you, Jareth." slipped from her lips. He watched her retreating form and slowly, sadly, shook his head.

_Great, Sarah, just great. Of all the doors in this entire castle you just had to go and chose that one. Real great._ She glanced around at the various items of clothes that surrounded her. She had managed to end up in a closet. Granted, it was larger than her apartment and her parent's condo combined; but it was a closet all the same. The most hideous part was that it was not just any closet. No, it just happened to be His Royal Highness's closet.

When she had first entered the closed she had no idea where she had gone she just collapsed on the floor and sobbed. After a while, though, she quieted and realized just exactly where she was. _Sarah Williams, you are an idiot! Now you're guaranteed to have to see him again._ She found herself pacing around wondering whether to prolong her embarrassment or just go out and face her future. Finally, she decided she had already made enough of a fool of herself and decided to put a brave face on and face whatever was in store for her.

Gently she eased the door open and stepped out. To her surprise the room was completely empty. No sign of Jareth anywhere. While she was relieved that she would be spared of his presence for at least a little while longer, it worried her that she had no idea where he was and he was most likely going to just pop in at the worst possible moment. To make matters worse, she did not know whether she even dared to venture out of the room. For all she knew, that would be asking for even more trouble. She eventually decided that she was in no mood to attempt dealing with goblins or any other creature that was dwelling in the palace.

Looking around the room, she found that though it was quite ornate there was nothing to do other than sleep in it. There were no books, just a bed, bedside table, two chairs, and three windows. She looked towards the windows, and thought they held the most promise for interest. When she reached them she realized they all opened up and led out onto a large balcony. She unhooked the latch and made her way out onto the balcony.

It was a beautiful summer morning. The sky was clear and the sun shone down favorably over the palace, Goblin City, and the Labyrinth itself. She had to admit, the entire land was beautiful. Strange and dangerous, but quite beautiful. If she had not been so miserable she most likely would have found herself slightly excited at the prospect of her new home. Unexpectedly, her thoughts suddenly turned to why she was where she was.

_Jareth has a son. A son. His wife is dead and he has a son. _Sounds drifted up from the city below the balcony. It must have been market day, there certainly seemed to be a lot of activity and most of it seemed to involve the buying and selling of goods. _Not only does he have a son, but also he wants me to play mother to him. What the hell is he thinking putting me in this position? What right does he have to drag me down here and let me become nothing in my world? I didn't even get to say good-bye. _She leaned against the balcony and looked out towards the hedge maze section. "It's not fair." She sighed.

"Well, no, I'm afraid it's not, but Sarah, I thought we already went over this years ago. Life's not fair, but that's the way it is."

She tensed, but refused to turn and face him. Still looking out over the Labyrinth she said, "Jareth, I don't have time for this."

He was suddenly standing beside her, "Well, technically you have forever, but some say it's not long at all. I was wondering if," he paused momentarily as if to collect his thoughts, "you would at least meet my son?"

She sighed, "I suppose I have no other choice."

He smiled grimly, "No, not really. Well then, take my hand and we'll get this over with."

She looked at his hand as though it were a snake.

"I promise I won't bite."

"You better not." She muttered under her breath. Finally she stood up and after hesitating, she placed her small hand in his. Instantly they disappeared from the balcony.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Wow, yet another chapter. Who knows, I may actually finish this story. That would be awesome. Anyway, here's chapter 8…enjoy!

Chapter 8 

There was no denying that the baby was beautiful. What Sarah noticed immediately was that the child had inherited his father's eyes. The child stared at Sarah, and she almost believed that he was questioning her very presence in his nursery. Jareth was holding his son, and quietly discussing the child's sleeping habits with the goblin maid present. Suddenly, he turned to Sarah and said, "Would you like to hold him?"

"Um…"

"Sarah, he's a baby, he won't hurt you."

She rolled her eyes, but did hold out her arms to take the child. The moment the child was in her arms his questioning stare disappeared and he cuddled against her body with a content, almost happy look on his face. "It would appear he likes you." Jareth said after watching the baby get settled.

"Yes…I guess it would."

The child started to doze off and Sarah slowly realized something, "Jareth, what's his name?"

"Name?"

Sarah groaned, "You know, the thing you call him by. Surely you don't go around referring to him as the baby, or child, or your son all the time."

Jareth was quiet.

"Well?"

He turned to the maid who stood watching, inquisitively, "That's all for now, Mart. I'll call should your assistance be needed anymore today."

She nodded, curtsied, "Majesty." Turning towards Sarah, "Lady." With that she made her way from the room.

"Jareth?"

He looked intently at her, "Sarah, please have a seat."

She let him lead her to a rocking chair next to the crib. After seating herself she turned once again to look at him. His back was to her and he was staring out the window. Quietly he said, "The boy has no name."

"No name?"

"It is tradition that the parents give the name at the christening. However, his mother is dead, and we had never agreed upon a name."

"I take it he hasn't been christened yet."

A sigh, "No, not yet."

"So where does that leave him? Is he going to go through life without a name and without ever having been christened?"

"Most likely."

She was careful not to raise her voice but her words were pointed, "This is absolutely ridiculous."

His voice was controlled, but she could tell he was more than a little irked with her, "Ridiculous? After five minutes you dare judge things you can't possibly understand. You're right, that is ridiculous."

Sarah stood up, placed the child in the crib, and strode over next to the king. "I am not judging, and I hate the fact that you are daring to put words in my mouth or thoughts in my head!"

"Sarah, I…" Suddenly he disappeared.

She spun around in a complete circle hoping that her eyes had played a trick on her. "Jareth?"

Jareth appeared in his study. How had it come to this? How? Of course, he knew exactly how. He had stopped thinking, and had let himself be blindly led by his feelings. For so long he had wanted Sarah to be a part of his life and his kingdom, and now that she was actually there, he was at a loss for what to do. Years he had been infatuated with her. Ever since the first time he had spied her in one of his crystals play acting in the park. She had been neither child nor woman, but it was quite obvious that she was a true believer in that which so few even thought of anymore in the Aboveground. From the first moment he had seen her he knew that one day she would be his queen.

How he had struggled the first time she had come to the Underground, he had to exercise such restraint. The ballroom dream was the closest he had come to showing her the true Underground. However, she had been to young to fully appreciate the real Underground. He had, therefore, given her a glimpse and nothing more.

Shortly after her return Aboveground, he had taken to visiting with her. True, she had been reluctant at first, refusing to see him as nothing more than a villain. However, as time went by they became quite close, and he felt the time was drawing near to ask her to take her rightful place in the kingdom. Then everything Underground had gone haywire, and his plans flew out the window. He had completely cut himself off from Sarah, but he would watch her whenever he could gain a moment of privacy.

Truly, he loved her; loved her more than he had ever thought possible. Still, her reaction to ending up in the Underground was not quite what he had hoped for. He did feel badly that they had both fallen asleep, and that she now seemed to resent the fact that she bound to an agreement she had never agreed to. While he was pleased to have her back in the Underground, he was sorely disappointed that he seemed to be back to being a villain in Sarah's eyes.

"Damn!" He threw a crystal at the wall, and it shattered on impact. Muttering under his breath he drew up yet another crystal as the shards from the ruined one disappeared into thin air. Focusing on the crystal he brought up the image of Sarah. There she sat, in the rocking chair, singing quietly, attempting to get the child in her arms asleep. She was the exact picture of domestic bliss. How desperately he wanted to go to her and tell her of all in his heart, but he once again exercised control. Sarah needed to once again get to know him, and remove her negative opinion of him. Then, and only then, would she be ready to take her place as his queen.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I feel the need to apologize…chapter 8 was very, very, very awkward. I did not particularly like the way it ended up. It sounded much better in my head, but when I wrote it down it turned out very strangely. Hopefully now all awkward chapters are out of the way and I can get on to writing this story the way it was meant to be. Thanks to all who have been reading this story, and special thanks to those who have been reviewing. It truly means the world to me! So, here's to chapter 9 and an attempt to write something not quite so awkward.

Chapter 9 

"Here we are, Lady Sarah."

Sarah followed Mart into a set chambers. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked around. She had thought that Jareth's rooms were beautiful, but these rooms were perfect. They were exactly what she would have wanted if she had ever had the opportunity to make over her room.

Mart looked at Sarah, "His Majesty said you were to have these chambers with his compliments."

Sarah smiled at the maid, "Thank you, Mart, it's absolutely perfect."

Mart was pleased. The girl might be a bit course and unrefined, but she at least seemed to appreciate the finer things in life. She proceeded to show Sarah around the rooms. "This is your morning room, and through that door you can find your bedroom." They went into the bedroom and Mart pointed out two more doors. "That door on your right is your closet and dressing room. The other door is your bathroom." She then curtsied, "Now, Milady, I have to go. Will you be alright?"

Sarah nodded, "Quite. Thank you."

The maid quickly and quietly exited, leaving Sarah alone with her thoughts. She began to poke around to see what her residence was truly like. First she made her way to the restroom. To her delight she found facilities that were as modern as she could have hoped for. The bathtub was the best part, it was quite large, and had an infinity edge. She proceeded to make her way to the closet. To her astonishment, it rivaled Jareth's in size and was filled with every item she might ever need when dressing.

Returning to the bedroom she flopped down on the bed. She was still upset about the fact that she was stuck in the Underground, but she did have to admit that seemed much better and quite different than she remembered it from her previous visit. Maybe Jareth was right; maybe things were better there.

Jareth! What on earth was going on with him? He had completely disappeared on her and left her with a child she barely knew. Mart had been her only saving grace. The maid had returned shortly after Jareth had made his impromptu exit. Sarah had been rocking the child singing it a lullaby when the maid had returned. She-Sarah-had found it difficult focusing on the goblin maid, since her mind was racing trying to figure out what Jareth had been thinking. There were so many things that seemed different about him. Had it just been that she had not seen him in years, or had he really changed that much? She really did not know, and in a way it scared her. She hated the fact that he seemed to stiff and awkward. Sarah smiled sadly as she remembered how close they had gotten in the time after she had returned from the Labyrinth the first time. She began to wonder if they would ever be that close again.

Thomas was worried. He had not seen or heard from Sarah in days. He had tried calling her cell phone a few times, but the number never went through. He always got the "We're sorry, but the number you are dialing…" He simply could not figure out what was going on, and he was worried. She had not even made her regular trip to the library.

He was shelving books and trying to decide what to do. He had thought that having a girlfriend would be great, but this was completely odd. Placing a copy of _Eragon_ back on the shelf, he finally made up his mind. He would simply stop by her house on the way home from work. If nothing else, Karen would be able to give him a heads up as to what was going on.

The day finally came to an end, and he clocked out. Driving over to Sarah's house he had a funny nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. He brushed it off and resolved to be pleasant no matter what.

He rang the bell and Karen came to the door. She looked oddly at him. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I was hoping Sarah would be home."

Karen looked completely baffled, "Sarah? No one by that name lives here. Sorry. Maybe you got the wrong address."

She began to shut the door and he frantically said, "Wait, Karen, this is Sarah's home, I just want to talk to her."

Karen looked frightened, "I told you, no one lives here named Sarah." With that she slammed the door.

Slowly he made his way back to his car. How on earth had Karen not known who he was talking about? It was as if Sarah had disappeared into thin air. His mind went into overdrive, "I wonder…" he began to say.

That's it for this chapter. I have such high hopes for this story, and trust me when I say it is on the verge of getting good. Once again, I just want to sing the praises of the wonderful people who have read and reviewed. It is definitely helping me along when I get writer's block. Have a happy day!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Well, it's only taken a little over a month, but I finally have chapter ten ready to go. I have really appreciated all of the reviews. So now, here's chapter ten!

Chapter Ten: Curiouser and Curiouser 

"It's crazy, mom. I swear she's disappeared into thin air."

Tessa looked quizzically at her son, "Well, I do admit that it seems odd, but are you completely sure of this?

"Yeah, her own family doesn't seem aware of her existence."

She thought for a moment, "Though I'm sure you're not interested, there is one resource that is available to you that I am fairly certain you have not tried yet."

Thomas turned away and walked towards the window. Looking out towards the horizon he was silent for a few moments, and then, "I know what it is you want me to do, Mother, but I cannot."

She sighed sadly and shook her head; "This is foolish. Mark my words, Thomas, one day this will be a huge source of regret."

…

_Knock…Knock…Knock_

Sarah groaned and rolled onto her back. She opened her eyes into the pitch-black darkness. _What time is it?_ She wondered.

_Knock…Knock…Knock_

The cobwebs began to fade from her mind. She called out, "Who is it?"

"It's Mart, Lady Sarah."

Sarah got out of bed and in the dark she fumbled around looking for her robe and slippers. Once they were on she stumbled her way towards the door. She opened it a few inches and looked out. There stood the goblin maid. She was trembling and pale.

Immediately Sarah stepped out of her room, "What's wrong?"

"It's…It's the baby! There's something wrong with him!"

Sarah was confused, "Why are you coming to me? Have you told the King yet?"

Mart shook her head, "His Majesty is gone, and he told me to get you if there were problems with the baby."

Sarah sighed, "Okay, let's go, you can tell me what's wrong on the way."

Mart talked as they hurried towards the nursery, "It's awful. He's all white and he's barely breathing. I thought he was dead."

"Have you called for a doctor?"

Shaking her head she said, "No, I just found him like that a few minutes ago."

They had reached the nursery and Sarah went directly to the crib. Though she had been warned what to expect, she was shocked at what she saw. The baby was so white, almost as if he had been dipped in flour. She reached in and picked him up. Immediately she grabbed a blanket; the child felt like ice. She began rubbing his body, holding him to her body much like she had done with new puppies and kittens many times. Mart was right the baby was barely breathing, and Sarah began to feel scared. _Damn you, Jareth, for leaving the night that this happens._

"What should I do, Lady Sarah?"

Her mind raced, finally, "Mart, is there any doctor here in the castle?"

Mart nodded vigourously, and Sarah said, "Okay, get him now, and I'll try to stabilize the baby."

Instantly Mart was gone and Sarah kept up her attempt to warm the child. She moved near the fire and found herself praying for help.

Soon—though it felt like hours had gone by—Mart returned with and older, kind looking man. Well, not man, there was something very unhuman about him, but Sarah couldn't place her finger on it. He came over to Sarah and took the baby. She looked at Mart, who said, "He's Dr. Xander."

Dr. Xander said nothing, but held the child and after a few minutes he finally handed him back to Sarah. "The child is weak, but he will be fine now."

Sarah shook her head, "I don't understand, you just stood there with him. How do you know he'll be fine?"

"Is he warmer to your touch now?"

She realized with surprise that not only was the baby warmer, but he was also breathing regularly again. Though he was not completely back to normal, color-wise, he was no longer flour white.

The doctor smiled, "As long as someone is near him the rest of the night he'll be fine."

Sarah nodded, and with that the doctor disappeared. She looked at Mart, "What exactly just happened?"

Mart smiled, "Dr. Xander is able to reach inside the body with his mind and diagnose and usually heal without seeming to do anything."

"Weird. What is he? I mean, he's definitely not human."

"No, Lady Sarah, he's an Elf."

Sarah was suddenly torn away from her thoughts when the baby began to whimper. She sat down in the rocking chair with him and began to rock him, "Mart," she said quietly, "go back to bed. I'll stay with the child tonight."

Mart nodded, curtsied, and left the room.

Sarah rocked and sang lullabies quietly until the baby was almost asleep. She could not believe that only one day had passed since she had arrived in the Underground. She was terribly curious as to where Jareth had gone off to. It would have been nice if he had at least given her a heads up that he was leaving, instead of just going.

Finally, the baby was asleep and Sarah made her way to the crib and placed him inside. She watched him for a little while because he opened his eyes as he was put in his bed. He made no sound, but just watched her. Suddenly, Sarah heard something.

"Mama?"


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Well, after a much longer absence than even I like, I have finally gotten back to this story. I'm not completely to blame on this long absence though. I've been going crazy between work and school. However, I finally got a tiny bit of time to right the next chapter.

I've hit a brick wall several times with this chapter, but I really like the way it has finally turned out. So, without further ado, the long overdue next chapter.

Chapter 11 

"You must fulfill the prophecy!"

"Mama!"

"The prophecy!"

"Mama!"

"The prophecy must be fulfilled!"

"Sarah?"

Slowly she opened her eyes. She blinked a few times to allow her eyes to adjust to the light. The sun had set and dusk was etched across the sky. A fire was blazing n the fireplace directly across from her. She was lying in her bed on her back. The covers were pulled halfway up her chest, and her arms were laying on top. She turned her head to look around and drew in a sharp breath as she did. Severe pain was suddenly very present. "Ow." She muttered.

"Sarah?" A worried and very familiar voice asked from her other side.

Grimacing she slowly turned her head. Wincing in pain she took a good look at her visitor.

"Thank the Maker you're awake!" He looked completely exhausted, but there was relief etched across his face.

Confusion filled her, "What do you mean? What's going on?"

He sighed sadly, "We were hoping that you could tell us. Xander said you would wake up, but you were in too much danger for either of us to awaken you. He said we would have to wait for you to wake on your own."

She was silent for a moment, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Three weeks."

"Three weeks?" She started to sit up, but was stopped by the shooting pain. She groaned and asked through gritted teeth, "What the hell is going on? What happened to me?"

He leaned over from where he was sitting and took her hand, "As I said, we were hoping you could tell us."

"Wonderful. Well, can you at least tell me why there's all this pain?"

"We know you took a very nasty fall. The bones that you did not break were sprained or twisted. Xander healed you, but you are still quite bruised, and I am not at all surprised that you are sore."

She shot him a frustrated smile, "Sore doesn't even come close to covering it."

He smiled, "Now that you're awake I can go ahead and take care of that." He reached over and placed his hand on her head. After a moment she felt a rush of heat start at her head and travel down and out her body through her fingers and toes. She immediately tried to sit up, but fell back down on her pillow as she instantly became light headed.

Jareth reached over and smoothed a strand of her hair, "It will take a moment for the spell to wear off, but then you should be fine. You may feel tired, but you will be healed."

Sarah waited a moment, and then slowly sat up. There was a slight moment of lightheadedness, but it only lasted a moment.

"Better?" He asked.

"The pain's gone. Thanks."

"Sarah," Jareth paused.

She looked at him, "What?"

"I hate to ask, but I must know. What happened? We know you fell, but that is all."

She was quiet for a moment, "I…I don't know. I remember the baby was sick. Then the doctor came and made him better, then I put the baby in his cradle. He was asleep. Then…then…"

"Yes?" he prompted.

"Nothing." She sighed, frustrated, "I remember nothing after that."

There was silence in the room. The dark of night had taken over and the only light shone from the fireplace. Finally, Sarah asked, "How is the baby? Three weeks is a long time in the life of a baby. Trust me, with Toby every second seemed to matter."

Jareth turned away from her. Once again silence reigned in the room.

Finally Sarah prompted, "Jareth? Is everything okay?"

He stood and walked to the window staring out at the night sky. "The baby died the same night you fell." He said quietly.

Sarah's breath caught. Quietly she slipped from the bed and padded across the floor to where he was standing. Gently she reached up and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'm so sorry," she said quietly.

He placed his hand on top of her's, "I thought I was going to lose you too."

She placed her other hand on top of his hand resting on top of her other hand, "I'm here. You didn't lose me."

He turned and she suddenly found herself in his embrace. He rested his head on top of hers. Suddenly Sarah felt tears running down her face, but they were not hers. With a jolt she realized that the mighty and proud Goblin King was weeping. Several minutes they stood there as he silently wept.

He eventually released his hold on her, and said, "Xander said that when you woke I should let you rest. Come," he walked her back to her bed, "you must rest. Tomorrow we will talk."

She sat down on the bed, and he reached for her covers, "Wait," she said, "what are you doing?"

"I'm simply tucking you in." And with that he placed a quick kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well."

She murmured, "G'night," and within moments she was asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sarah awoke early the next morning. She stretched as she got out of bed and made her way towards the window. The rising sun cast a warm orange glow over the maze that stretched out beneath where she stood. She found herself thinking back.

_Two weeks had passed since that fateful night. The journey through the Labyrinth had been so surreal. Sarah found herself contemplating the fate of a certain Goblin King as she settled into her chair for her first period class. The hour seemed to last forever as Mr. Monroe droned on and on about American tax codes in the nineteenth century. She loved history, but American Civ regularly bored her to death. The only thing that kept her from dozing off that day was wondering about the Labyrinth and its king. Finally, the class ended and Sarah headed for her locker. She grabbed her choir folder and started walking towards the music department._

_"Hey, Sarah, wait up!"_

_Sarah turned and saw her friend Cassie. She paused and waited for Cassie to catch up. Soon they were both walking to the choir room._

_"So, did you hear?" Cassie asked._

_"About what?"_

_"They found a replacement for Mrs. Jenkins."_

_Sarah was glad to hear it. Mrs. Jenkins, the choir teacher, had up and quit her job unexpectedly a few weeks previously. Sarah wondered allowed, "I wonder who the new teacher is."_

_"Well, at least Coach Anderson won't be filling in anymore." Both girls laughed as they were reminded of how the tone deaf football coach had struggled filling in the teaching slot._

_"Well, I guess we'll find out soon enough." Sarah said as they entered the choir room._

_The girls took their seats and fell to chatting with the other choir members. Soon the bell rang, and the door to the teacher's office opened and a young man with spiky blonde hair came out. Sarah suddenly felt that she recognized him, but she did not know why._

_He turned to face the class and said, "Good morning. My name is Dr. Kingston. I am your new vocal music teacher. I understand that you have had minimal leadership in this department for the last few weeks, but that will be quickly enough remedied."_

_Sarah's blood froze in her veins, the moment she heard the new teacher begin to speak. She knew that British accented voice all too well. Suddenly she felt a slight elbowing in her rib area. She barely turned her head and saw Cassie pointing her pencil at something written on her-Cassie's- folder. Sarah glanced quickly and saw that Cassie had written __SO HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!__ She gave her friend a weak smile, and turned her attention back to the teacher._

_The class went smoothly. Sarah had to admit that he did seem to know what he was doing. Still, she was confused as to why he was there. Maybe, just maybe, their fates were linked more than she knew. She thought about it for a moment and then shrugged the thought away. She decided that his Royal Highness must have been attempting to wield some bizarre form of vindication for her beating him at his own game._

_Choir hour came to a close, and as he dismissed them, he said, "I will be offering free voice lessons to anyone interested."_

_Sarah managed to slip out of the room without the teacher seeming to notice her. She and Cassie went to their lockers, returned their folders, and headed for study hall. They sat in the back of the room, so that if they wanted to talk they would not be noticed. Miss Winter was a fairly lenient teacher, and as long as the girls were quiet she did not seem to mind them talking._

_Sarah pulled out the paper she had been working on for her English class. The title of it was "Mythology and its Place in Film and Television." The first draft had come twenty-five pages and she needed to whittle it down to ten._

_"Sarah?"_

_Without looking up from her editing, she responded, "What, Cassie?"_

_"Well?"_

_"Well, what?"_

_"Are you going to take lessons from Dr. Kingston?"_

_Sarah looked up and gave her friend a wry smile, "Sure, when Hell freezes over."_

_Cassie was surprised, "But I thought you wanted to take voice lessons."_

_"Not that badly."_

_"I don't get it, I thought that you'd be jumping at this. You said that Toby's medical bills your parents couldn't afford lessons."_

_Sarah nodded, "No you're right, I do want the lessons, but it's Dr. Kingston. I just don't feel comfortable around him."_

Sarah was jerked back into the present as she heard the sound of a door opening. She turned from the window and saw Mart entering carrying a tray with what appeared to be breakfast. Mart nearly dropped the tray when she saw Sarah standing at the window. Joyful surprise was clearly written across her features, "Lady Sarah, you are awake! His Majesty said you had come back from the shadows, but I feared he was imagining things."

Sarah smiled, "No, he was quite right. Please put the tray down." She motioned to her dressing table. "Oh, and, since I've been pretty much out of it for the last three weeks, and I'm semi-fuzzy about the details of the day and a half or so before I went into my little coma, I can't remember whether I told you to call me Sarah or not. So, please don't call me Lady Sarah. It's just Sarah."

Mart turned after she had set the tray down, "That would be an honor my Lad-, I mean, Sarah." The servant walked towards the door, "His Majesty wanted you to have breakfast, and, I believe he left a note for you there on the tray. I'm sorry, but I have some duties I must attend to, so I will leave you for now. However, if you do need anything, just call for me."

Sarah nodded, "Thank you, Mart."

The maid departed, and Sarah went to the tray and picked up the envelope that simply read, _Sarah_. She opened it and took out the note inside. It read:

_Sarah,_

_I was hoping to spend time with you today. Unfortunately, I will have to postpone that. However, you should know that there is a visitor who will be here by nightfall. He is a good man, and you should not fear him if you do see him. I know that there is much in my world that is quite foreign to you, but I know that soon you will feel quite at home here. I will do my best to see you sometime this evening, or tomorrow at the latest._

_Jareth_

Sarah put down the note. Suddenly she felt very alone.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Alright, there it is. I'm sorry if anyone didn't like it. However, I'm rather pleased with the way it turned out. Coming in future chapters…what happened to the baby, why Sarah was in a coma, more of Sarah's memories from those missing three years between Sarah coming back from the Labyrinth the first time and Jareth getting married, and don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Thomas. So, I will try to get another chapter up soon, but since school is very hard I cannot guarantee how soon that will be. Anyway, thanks to all who have been reading this little story of mine!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Hey everyone, so sorry about how long it has taken me to get around to adding a new chapter. Since I had hit a wall with this story, I let it be for a while, and am just now figuring out what I want to do with it. Thanks to all who have been reading this little story. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't own it. I don't own it. There that ought to be good enough.

Chapter 12

The Truth

_It is a well known fact that goblins are quite stupid. Easily manipulated, and terribly violent are they._

"Terrible!" Sarah growled through gritted teeth as she crumpled up yet another piece of paper and tossed it on the floor. She stared down at the blank notebook, and realized that she was stuck. Pulling a stack of papers to her she began—yet again—to read through her first draft. What had she been thinking? The story was so trite.

"Sarah, I'm hungry!" A voice called from another room.

Jerked back into reality, Sarah got up and walked to the living room. Plopping down on the couch she said, "I really don't feel like cooking. You wanna order a pizza?"

The person to whom the question was directed was a teenage boy, with dark hair and striking good looks. He looked at Sarah and nodded, "Sure, that sounds good."

She smiled wearily, "Okay, Tobe, you decide what you want and call."

He grinned, got up, grabbed the phone from the kitchen, and called out an order. In the middle of placing the order, he said, "How you payin', Sis?"

"Check my purse, if I've got cash use that. Otherwise use the card."

"Okay."

Once Toby had finished ordering, he came back and sat down in the recliner. "So, how's the book coming?" he asked.

She sighed, "Not great. I've written a few chapters, but honestly, I don't think this book is going to happen."

"Well," Toby said, "I guess you'll just have to be happy with the eighteen books you've already written."

She gave him a lopsided grin, "Watch it kid, those eighteen books are the reason you can buy supper tonight." Standing up, she said, "I'm gonna take a shower, make sure to pay the delivery guy and give him a decent tip."

He nodded and she headed back to her bedroom. Once in the shower she found herself thinking over her book. She was not sure why, but she could not make this book work. All of her books that she had written had been about various mythical creatures, but she had never tried writing about goblins. Ever since the accident fifteen years earlier, she had carefully avoided all thought of goblins.

Fifteen years earlier at the age of sixteen she had 'visited' a fantasy world, where all the proper characters of such a story existed. She later learned that she had never visited any place, and was in fact lucky to be alive.

Once Toby had placed the order, he listened for a moment to make sure that Sarah's shower was turned on. He then made his way to his sister's writing room. There sitting on her desk was the book she was working on. Picking it up he flipped through it. She had written eleven short chapters. Skimming through it a little he quickly discovered that she was writing about the characters that had always featured into the stories she told him when he was little. The odd thing was that she was writing herself as one of the main characters. Not only that, she was writing it as a love story. She never wrote love stories.

Suddenly he heard the apartment door buzzer. He quickly put back the story, and hurried out to the living room. Grabbing the cash from Sarah's purse he made his way to the door. He opened it a crack and saw that it was the usual delivery guy. Opening the door he said, "Hey, Mark."

The tall, skinny kid on the other side of the door replied, "Hey."

Once Toby had paid and taken the food from Mark, he closed and locked the door. Sarah was obsessed with locking the door. Toby found her obsession a little odd, but he never said anything. Placing the pizza on the kitchen counter, he pulled down two plates from the cupboard and grabbed a soda from the fridge. A few minutes passed and Sarah came out from her room dressed in a robe with a towel wrapped around her head.

Putting a piece of pizza on a plate she curled up on the couch. "Well?" she asked.

Toby looked at her inocently, "Well, what?"

She gave him a lopsided smile, "I know you looked at it. What do you think?"

He knew she was referring to the story. It was tradition that whenever she had writer's block she would leave it out for him to glance over and give his opinion. "Well," he began, "I'm curious. Why are you writing a love story? And, why are you and I and everyone we know in that story?"

She shrugged, "I guess it just made it easier to write if I could actually see the characters and know them."

"Sarah, is there any truth to what you're writing? Especially about Jar-"

She cut him off, "Don't say his name."

He looked at her quizzically, "Why not?"

She shook her head, "I don't quite know, but I've always been worried that if it were spoken aloud it would some how summon him. Even though I don't even know if he's real."

Toby got up and grabbed another piece of pizza. "You've never even tried to find out if it was real?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "What good would it do me if it were?"

"I don't know, but sis, you've been secretly in love with this guy for years. The least you could do is find out if you're at least crazy about someone who's real."

She nearly dropped her piece of pizza, "How…how did you know?"

He grinned, "It wasn't that hard to figure out. He was always in every story you told me when I was little. You've never actually had a boyfriend. Have you ever even been on a date? I mean seriously, it's pretty obvious you've got a thing for him."

She rolled her eyes, "And here I thought I was so good at hiding my feelings."

"Well, maybe to the rest of the world you are, but I know you better than everyone else."

She grinned, "True enough." Getting up, she put her plate in the dishwasher. "I'm gonna call it a night. Sleep good."

He nodded, "You too."

Long after Sarah had gone to bed, Toby sat thinking. As far as he was concerned it was high time his sister settled the matter of a certain someone. He had snooped through Sarah's diary once and read the story of what had supposedly happened to her years earlier. He knew what he had to say, but he found himself hesitating. Finally he got up, tiptoed down to Sarah's room and peeked in. She was sleeping soundly, and he quietly made his way back to the living room. Standing in the middle of the room he said quietly, "I wish the Goblin King would come and take my sister Sarah and I away."

A/N: There it is Chapter 12. I'm sure that this chapter is totally confusing after the first eleven chapters. If you haven't already figured it out, the first eleven chapters were actually the first chapters in Sarah's book. So, this is actually the first chapter of the actual story. Clear as mud? Well hopefully ya'll liked it, and I'll do my best to get the next chapter up quicker than I got this one up. Questions or comments welcome, but please be nice. Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sarah was freezing. She groped around, blindly searching for her blanket. Finally her fingers came in contact with the sheet. She burrowed under it trying to get warm, all the while vowing to throttle Toby if he had turned the air up again.

While lying with her eyes still tightly shut, shivering in the sheet, she became aware of something else odd. There was a smell of cooking wafting through her room. Toby did not cook, and she rarely did. Finally, she resolved to get up and find out what was going on. She opened her eyes while calling out, "Toby, what…" her words trailed off as she took a look around.

She was not in her bedroom. Instead she was in a room the size of a single dorm room. The room had a high ceiling and small slits at the top to let light in. She sat up and realized her bed was a simple wooden cot. There was a door a few feet away from the bed, and between that and the bed was the only other object in the room. A simple chair. On it was a brown skirt, blue shirt, and a clog like pair of shoes.

She closed her eyes tightly, begging, "Please, let me be dreaming." However, when she opened them, she was still in the same place. She then pinched her arm, and when she realized that it hurt she began to get panicky. Hysteria started to overtake her, but then a little voice in the back of her mind yelled at her, "Snap out of it, Sarah."

It took a few minutes, but she finally calmed down. She took a deep breath, and said to herself, "Okay, let's think about this logically. You are in a room that's obviously not the one you fell asleep in. You're not dreaming, so no matter how weird this is, it is real." Though she would not say it aloud, she knew that magic was involved. Looking up at the slits, she said, "I wonder if I can see out?" Standing on the bed, tip-toed she peered out. To her disappointment it faced a stone wall.

She hopped off the bed and picked up the clothing from the chair. Figuring that they had been left for her, she changed out of her t-shirt and p.j. pants and put on the outfit. It fit like a glove.

Once dressed she sat back down on the bed. Her room still smelled of food, and she could hear noise from the direction of her door. Should she dare open the door? Finally, she decided that since she was unharmed, opening the door would not necessarily be a bad thing. Taking a deep breath she got up and walked to the door. She paused with her hand on the knob, but ultimately she knew that if she did not open it, she would never know where she was, or what had happened to her.

Opening the door she was greeted by the largest kitchen she had ever seen. There were ovens and sinks and tables everywhere. On one wall was an enormous fireplace with some sort of animal roasting on a spit.

"Hey, Eria, look who's finally drug herself out of bed!"

"Looks like the new one is a lazy bones!"

Sarah realized that the words were coming from the odd little people scurrying around the room. The wiat a star, she put together that they were staring at her and talking about her. Upon closer look she realized that the beings were not people-at least not in the sense she was used to. They looked larger than goblins, but still they were short and squat. She concluded that they must be dwarves. Suddenly, she realized that one of the dwarves was coming towards her.

The dwarf appeared to be an older woman. She had silver black hair, and was quite wrinkled. She wore a green dress which was covered by a large apron. As she neared Sarah, she truned to the others, "Back to work, you lot. She's not some freak to be stared at."

"Thanks." Sarah said, when the woman turned back to her.

"Come with me." The woman directed Sarah to a table in the corner of the massive kitchen. She said, "Don't mind them. They're just curious. Don't worry, they're completely harmless."

Sarah felt she was going to like this strange little woman. She had a kind of sweet grandmotherly air about her. As she sat, Sarah said, "I'm sorry, but I'm feeling rather confused."

The woman nodded, "Ah, yes, I was told you might be a little disoriented. Well, let's start with the basics. Your name is Sarah, mine is Eria, and you're my new kitchen help."

Sarah could not help but laugh, "Kitchen help? Really?"

Eria nodded, "Of course. I'm always in need of extra help. You'll do quite nicely."

Rolling her eyes and chuckling, Sarah said, "Well, obviously you've never seen me in a kitchen."

Shrugging her shoulders, Eria replied, "Well, we do need a sludge girl."

"Sludge girl? What's that entail?"

"Garbage duty."

Sarah felt her stomach lurch, "Y'know, I'm a quick study. Let's try cooking. I'm sure I'm better now than I was a few hours ago."

It was Eria's turn to laugh, "Oh dear, you thought I was serious. Not to worry, I'll have you prepare the food for cooking."

Sarah sighed in relief. "If I'm not the sludge girl, then who is?"

"There's no sludge girl. That's just a bit of kitchen humor. The goblins take out the garbage."

The cold hand of fear reached in and froze Sarah, "What did you…did you say goblins?"

"Course I did." She said mater-of-factly, "They're no good at cooking, but aside from that they're not half bad." Noticing that Sarah had turned very pale she asked, "What's the matter?"

"Where am I?" was all Sarah could utter.

"The castle, of course."

"The castle?"

"Yes, you know, beyond the Goblin City."

"How did I get back?" Sarah asked, just before she blacked out.

When Sarah came to, she was still sitting in her chair. She was slumped on the table, and as she straightened up she noticed that Eria had moved closer to her. "How…how long was I out?"

"Less than a minute."

Sarah groaned, "Great." Shaking her head she asked, "D'you think anyone noticed."

Eria shook her head, "Doubtful, but don't worry I won't mention it."

Suddenly the questions came flooding back to Sarah, "How did I get back? Is my brother here? Why is this happening?"

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer to any of your questions. I'm sure you'll get them answered sooner of later. For now, though, I think we should get you started."

Eria gave Sarah a quick tour of the kitchens, and then she left Sarah with a mountain of vegetables to slice, dice, and peel. Sarah began working. The others seemed to ignore her whenever she looked around, but she could not fight the feeling that she was being watched with curiosity.

Her mind swirled with thoughts as she worked. She knew a certain Goblin King was behind this, but the how and why eluded her. Was this what he considered revenge? In a way it made sense, but still she found herself even questioning that theory. She thought of Toby. She prayed he was safe. Had he awoken in this strange place as well? He was pretty resilient, but this would surely make him a little uneasy. Her thoughts shifted back to the Goblin King. She wondered when he was going to make his entrance. In her heart she hoped he would wait a few days. She needed time to acclimate, since it sounded like she was going to be stuck in this place for a while.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Eria sat on the stoop outside of the kitchen. In her hands was a steaming cup of tea. The sun was setting and dusk was settling over the Labyrinth. She knew he was there without even turning around. "Hello, Jareth." Her voice was flat and emotionless.

"Well?"

"It'll never work. This is the wrong way to go about this."

He sat down beside her, "Where is she?"

"She retired to her room, and I haven't heard a peep out of her. She's probably sleeping soundly, it was a tough day on her. She's worried. She doesn't know why she's here, and she's terribly concerned about her brother. She's not going to accept no answers for much longer."

"She will get answers when the proper time comes."

She rolled her eyes, "Meaning, when you stop pouting, you will talk to her."

He knew better than to contradict her. "How did she do today?"

"She didn't manage to cut any fingers off, so I suppose that's a good thing. However, it's clear that she doesn't belong in a kitchen. Where is her brother?"

He sighed, "There is no distracting you, is there?"

She did not answer him.

"Alright, her brother has been sent to school. That's all you need to know." He placed a hand on Eria's shoulder, "I promise, I'm only doing what's best for her. She will be told all when the time is right?"

"What you think is best, may not necessarily be what is truly best." She knew he was gone before she finished speaking. "Oh, Jareth," she sighed, "I truly hope you know what you're doing."

Author's Note: Tada! Two chapters! I hope they're as much fun to read as they were to write. Thanks to all who have been reading this little story and are so patiently hanging in there. I love reading your comments and critiques. Thank you, thank you, thank you!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Well, it's taken me long enough to get a new chapter written. Actually the chapter has been written for several weeks, but it has taken me a ridiculous amount of time to get it out of my notebook and typed up. I'm done with my pharmo classes for a little while now, so I'll try to get more written. Hope everyone is still enjoying it. Thank you so much to everyone who has been kind enough to write me a review. Maybe one day I'll actually get around to thanking each of you. And now…

Chapter 15

_One week and six days. Thirteen days. Twenty-four hours, or wait, is is twenty-six hours? Whatever. Either way a lot of hours. Two nasty cuts on…_

"Ouch! Oh my gosh!" Sarah was jerked out of her mental math by a stab of pain. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around the wound on her hand saying. "Make that three nasty cuts."

"Sarah?"  
She turned toward the voice, "Eria, y'know I think this knife may still be too sharp." She laughed through gritted teeth.

Eria sighed, "You cut yourself again?"

Sarah shrugged her shoulders, "I'm pretty sure this knife has it in for me."

"That's the dullest knife in the kitchen!"

"I guess I'm just special."

Shaking her head the dwarf replied, "Let me see."

After checking to make certain the bleeding had stopped, Sarah held out her hand. Gently, Eria began examining, clucking her tongue as she looked at the cut. Finally she said, "Well, I don't think it's as deep as the first one. Go wash it off, and then get the ointment and wrappings."

Sarah nodded and made her way to one of the sinks. Once the wound had been gently cleaned, she fetched the ointment and clean rag strips. She was walking back to Eria when all of the sudden a young man came dashing in.

"Mother, I'm back!" He exclaimed as he ran over to Eria and threw his arms around her.

She laughed, hugging him back, "You scoundrel, you nearly broke my heart with your absence."

He released her, "Ah ha! I knew you missed me!"

She gave him a playful slap on the hand, "Course I did, and now you come in here wreaking my beautiful kitchen. Whatever shall I do with you?"

Sarah had returned to the table, and as she put down the items the young man caught sight of her, "I say, you're getting much prettier kitchen maids these days."

In spite of herself Sarah grinned, but quickly the smile disappeared when she noticed he was staring at her. She turned to Eria, "I'm sorry, but can you help me?"

"Yes, of course. Hold out your hand." Eria began medicating and wrapping Sarah's hand.

"Hello." The man said to Sarah.

"Um, hi."

"What's your name?" When Sarah did not answer he said, "I promise I won't bite. Do you have a name?"

"Yes." Was all Sarah replied.

"Can I know it?"

"Leave her alone, Vincent." Eria said.

"But, Mother!"

"Vincent, if she wants…"

"It's okay, Eria." Sarah interrupted. Turning to Vincent she said, "My name's Sarah."

He smiled, "I knew it would be a lovely name. As you've already heard, mine's Vincent. It's nice to meet you, Sarah."

"You too." She replied.

He turned back to Eria, "Mother, I'm afraid I have to leave to go meet with the King, but I'll be back this evening." He gave her another hug, and then left the kitchens.

Sarah watched him leave, and then turned to Eria, "Mother?"

Eria laughed, "I know, the resemblance is uncanny. Though, I think he looks more like his father than me."

Sarah thought for a moment. Vincent was tall and lanky with jet black hair. She could not remember what his were colored. "But," she said, "he's so tall."

"I'm joking. Heavens, girl, you are going to have to develop a sense of humor."

Sarah was embarrassed, "But, why did he call you mother?"

"Quite simple. I'm the only mother he's ever known. His mother died giving birth to him, and his father hired me to be his nurse. As a child he became jealous of other children whose mothers were still alive, and he asked me to be his mother. His father allowed it, so since then I have been mother."

Sarah thought back over what she had heard, "The King was mentioned. I take it he's here?"

Eria nodded, "Of course. This is his home, after all."

"Oh yeah, I guess it is. Does he ever come down here?"

"No, well very rarely." Eria groaned inwardly as she lied to Sarah. She quickly added, truthfully, "Don't worry, he's a good king, and he only means good for his subjects."

"That's good." Sarah replied emotionlessly.

Vincent strolled into the study. He spotted the King working at his desk. "Hello, Jareth."

He did not even look up, "Glad to see you finally decided to make an appearance."

"Nice to see you too."

Jareth did not reply, but he sighed deeply.

Vincent pulled a chair up in front of the desk, "Interesting place to put her, though I'm afraid she'll never really belong there. Much too clumsy."

Jareth set his pen down and looked up, "Fine, you have my attention."

"Why are you doing this?"

The king shrugged, "Many reasons. However, you don't need to know any of those."

"No, of course not. However, I do hope you know what you're doing. Last time she was here she nearly destroyed everything."

Jareth nodded, "Yes, I do know what I'm doing. Don't worry, Vincent, I have everything completely under control. There will be no mistakes this time."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Wherein We Pick Up Exactly Where We Left Off

Vincent considered what Jareth said, "There is something I would like to get straight in my own mind."

"What's that?"

"Well, isn't she back so that you can once again try to win her back?"

Jareth did not feel inclined to give a precise answer, "I can neither confirm nor deny that."

"In other words, yes." Vincent laughed, "I thought as much. Well, would you be interested in a bet?"

"You know I don't gamble."

"Yes, I know that, but this time it would be for something more valuable than money."

He had a feeling he knew where Vincent was headed, and he did not like it, however, "Fine, what is it that the bet would be about?"

"Sarah."

Jareth cooly regarded Vincent, "There is no way I would ever play games with her being the prize."

Vincent shrugged, "Fine have it your way. You should know, though, I fully intend to pursue her whether or not you're involved."

"Alright, what's the bet?"

Vincent's eyes lit up, "It's simply this, you and I will both compete for Sarah's affections, and the winner will be the one she chooses."

"What's the time frame?"

"One year from today."

Sighing, Jareth stretched his hand out to Vincent, "Agreed."

Vincent smiled and shook the king's hand.

Author's Note: I know it's short, but I thought of this little tag after I had posted Chapter 15.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Three weeks had passed since Jareth had agreed to Vincent's bet. The goblin king was keeping tabs on Vincent and Sarah's interaction, but he had yet to step in and do anything about it. He felt disheartened as he noticed that every time Sarah was around Vincent she became a little less reserved and a little more herself. He was sitting in his study one afternoon watching Vincent and Sarah through one of his crystals when there was a knock at the door. With a flick of his wrist the crystal disappeared and he called out, "Come in."

The door swung open and Eria came bursting through it. "Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?" She exclaimed.

Jareth was taken aback. He so rarely heard Eria explode, and only once before had he heard her use any profanity. "I'm sorry…but, what are you talking about?"

She glared at him and replied, "I am referring to the situation that is developing involving Sarah. Not only is another man wooing her, but you're standing back and letting it happen. If you haven't already lost the few shreds of feeling she had for you, you will soon enough."

"But, I've been watching. It…it cannot be that serious."

She let out an exsasperated sigh, "Oh, it's much more serious than you realize, Goblin King. You have not been around and he has. You obviously know nothing of the heart, and if you don't wake up to that fact soon, they'll be married, and it will all be over for you."

Jareth felt true concern for the first time. Was it possible that he could actually lose the bet? He paced for several minutes while thinking of what to do. Finally, he stopped and turned towards the dwarf. "I want you to tell Sarah that the library is available for her use. Make certain she goes in her free time. The sooner the better."

Eria shook her head, "Just what I thought. You're not going to do anything."

"Tell her the library is available. Trust me."

Dejectedly the small woman left the room. She would do as the king had told her, but hated the fact that once again he was going to let Sarah slip through his fingers.

Sarah was thrilled when Eria told her that she could venture out of the kitchens to the library. She loved reading almost as much as she loved writing, and had been deprived of both since her arrival. After preparing supper, Eria gave Sarah leave to go to the library. Eria tried to get Sarah to take one of the goblins with her as a guide, but Sarah begged to be allowed to try to find it on her own. Of course, she became lost quickly and soon realized that not only did she not know where she was going, but she did not even know how to get back to the kitchens. It was fortunate that at just that moment Vincent came around the corner and began walking toward her.

"Sarah? What are you doing?" He asked.

She bit her lip, "Well, I was trying to find the library, but I've only managed to get myself lost."

He nodded, "That is pretty obvious. Don't worry, though, the castle is easy to get lost in your first time out of the kitchens."

Sarah almost replied to the effect that it was not her first time in the castle, but then thought better of it. Vincent did not need to know everything about her.

He continued, "I'll make sure you get to the library. I was headed past there anyway." He offered Sarah his arm, and in a few minutes they arrived at the library door. "Would you like me to stay with you?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No, I would rather be alone for a little while."

"Alright, well if you need help getting back to the kitchens, send for me."

"Okay."

With that Vincent walked on and around the corner at the end of the corridor. Sarah waited a moment and then gently opened the door. What she saw made her gasp. She thought for a moment she was dreaming, but of course, she was not. The library was exactly like the library in _Beauty and the Beast_. She had always dreamed of being granted access to such a phenomenal book haven, but had known such a wish could never come true. Now, it had, and she could barely contain her overwhelming joy.

She thought she heard someone coming, so she quickly stepped into the room and quietly shut the door behind her. Glancing around the room she wondered where to begin. Finally, she decided to just browse the bookcases in order, starting with the case closest to her. The first several she passed contained history books which looked old and unused. Then she came to shelves filled with novels. Many were by authors she had never heard of, and then something caught her eye.

A few shelves above her head there was a set of books which had a very familiar name listed as author. The name _Sarah Williams_ smiled down on her. Quickly she grabbed the ladder at the end of the shelf and pushed it so she could get a better look. All of her books were there, and to her surprise something else was there. With trembling hands she pulled out the notebook which contained the rough draft of the story she had been working on.

"I think that may be my favorite of all your novels."

The voice caught Sarah off guard and as she turned to face the owner she slipped and fell off the ladder right onto the one who had spoken. The moment she had heard the voice she had known who it belonged to. He, who had haunted her for years, was suddenly very real, and it was he who had broken her fall. Quickly she removed herself from him and turned to look at him.

His hair was tamer and his clothes no longer looked like something out of a 1980's fantasy film. His eyes, though, they were exactly as she remembered them. She felt weak in the knees, but vowed she would not swoon.

"Do I pass inspection?" He finally asked.

She turned bright red, but her embarrassment was quickly turned into anger. Finally, she could know why she had been brought back. "Why? Why am I here? Where is my brother? What on earth makes you think you have the right to rip me away from everything? How dare you act like everything is normal and wonderful! For weeks I've wanted answers that no one has and you've only now bothered to show up!"

Jareth was taken aback, he had not really expected Sarah to be as upset as she was. However, "Sarah, if you would have a seat I will do my best to answer your questions."

Though still very angry, she did take a seat in a plush armchair in front of the fire. She would hear him out, and if his story held any water, then she might calm down.

He sat in the chair across from her and contemplated how to begin. Finally, "As to why you're here. Well, your brother wished you and himself away to me."

"You're lying!" Sarah spat out.

He gave her a very cold look, "I swear to you I'm not. If I wanted to lie, I would have come up with a better story. When I appeared to take you both away, your brother forced the notebook you are holding into my hands. He said it would explain everything, and indeed it has. However, that is another story. Where is your brother? He is at school. I sent him to the very same institution where I spent much of my youth. He will learn much there that he never would have learned in those pitiful aboveground schools."

Sarah's hands were trembling and she clutched the notebook tighter in an effort to calm them. She was confused. Why would Toby have wished such a thing, and why would he have given her story to the Goblin King? However, she could not deny the possibility that it was the truth, there was only one way to know for sure. "I want to visit my brother."

He nodded, "Of course, and you will. The school will be going on break in a week and your brother will be returning here. You may see him then as much as you wish."

Sarah wanted to argue that Toby be returned that instant, but she knew better. If Jareth was truly willing to let her see her brother in a week, then she would have to be happy with that. She suddenly realized that he was staring at her bandaged fingers. "It would seem," he said, "that the kitchen is not where your true abilities lie."

"Are you disappointed I still have all my fingers?" Sarah asked caustically.

He laughed, and replied, "No, but I do think they could be employed better. How would you feel about being able to finish your novel?"

Some of her anger dissipated, "I would say that is the first good idea you've had regarding me."

He quickly bit back the response that he had had many fantastic ideas involving her, knowing that she would not only be furious, but he would most surely lose the bet. "Here is what I propose. Instead of continuing your excellent work in the kitchens, you will instead spend your days in here finishing that fascinating bit of work you're holding."

She was quiet for a moment and then asked, "What's the catch?"

"Catch?"

"You're being too nice, no offence."

"None taken."

She continued, "I went through your little maze, if you'll remember. And the one thing that I remember above all else is that nothing in this entire place is what it seems."

He considered her for a moment, "What you say is very true. I'm glad to see you learned something the last time you were here. Is that all?"

She shook her head, "No. What is it you truly want?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I know that the only reason I'm here is because you want something. So, what is it?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I want exactly what I said. You finishing and polishing up that delightful little story is it."

She shook her head, "You're a terrible liar. However, since I do want to finish my story, I'll gladly take your offer. I just hope it's not going to cost me that which I cannot give."

"Sarah, I am many things and capable of so very much. You should know, though, that I would never ask for anything that you could not or would not give willingly. You must trust me."

The words were said quietly and with so much sincerity that Sarah almost believed he was telling the truth. However, she was reminded of something she had heard once, and that was what she replied, "First we try, and then we trust."

Jareth knew that he could not hope for more, and the fact that she was even giving him a tiny chance at all pleased him. Therefore he nodded, "Indeed. Shall we try being friends?"

Friends? Sarah mulled over the word for a few moments and then decided that if she was going to be true to that which she had stated, then she must at least try. "Alright, I'm game for attempting friendship."

He stood up, "Excellent. Well, I anticipate that you will start your new duties tomorrow. If you need anything make sure to let Eria know. Now, I must bid you goodnight." With that he disappeared.

Sarah sat trying to comprehend what had just taken place. Realizing, after a few minutes, that it had grown quite late, she decided to return to her room. As she left the library she found herself thinking of Humphrey Bogart shooting the Nazi and then saying, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." She laughed as she tried to remember if she even had recalled the scene correctly.

"What's so funny?"

Sarah gasped in surprise, "Vincent, I…I'm sorry. I didn't notice you."

Vincent was walking beside her, "Well I heard someone exit the library and figured it was you. Knowing how lost you got earlier, I thought I'd make sure you got back safely."

"That's very kind. I'm so lucky to have friends who look after me so diligently."

They had reached the door to the kitchens. "Wow, that didn't take as long to get back."

He smiled, "The trip always goes quicker when you know where you're going."

She nodded, "Yeah, that's true enough."

"So, why were you laughing?"

Her hand was on the door handle, "It's a long story and it's late. So, thanks for getting me back safely and goodnight." She entered the kitchen, but turned back to look at Vincent, "Here's lookin' at you, Kid." Gently she closed the door and made her way to her room.

Once inside the room she placed the notebook on her chair and she sat down on her bed. Suddenly she was overtaken with weariness and she was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: I know, I know, I have taken way too long to get this chapter done. I can blame the extended break on school, tests, graduation, etc… However, I now have quite a bit more free time, and I intend to put some of that time into updating this story more frequently. I just want to thank everyone who has been faithfully reading this story, and say how much I appreciate all the comments. I hope that this story continues to be entertaining. There's plenty coming, trust me, this baby is far from finished.

Disclaimer: I may be done with college, but I still am quite poor.

Chapter 18

The next morning, Sarah quickly realized that using the library as a work space was not the best idea. No matter how hard she tried to focus on her writing, she kept getting distracted by all the books that made up the room. Every few minutes she would get up from the desk that had been provided and browse the shelves. She finally told herself that she had to at least try to focus and write something. She then spent an hour staring at the blank page of her notebook. Why had it been so easy to write when she had been Aboveground, but now that she was surrounded by her inspiration she had writer's block?

Days went by and she continued to be completely void of ideas. By the time she reached the fifth day, she had completely given up. It was the middle of the morning, when she slammed shut the notebook. She had to get out of the room and find someplace to think. She paused at the door, trying to decide where to go. Suddenly she knew where she needed to go; she just hoped she wouldn't get into trouble by going there.

The corridors were silent as she quietly made her way through them. After several minutes and several wrong turns she finally found it.

The Escher Room.

She walked to the edge of one of the staircases and sat with her legs dangling over the edge. In her mind's eye she saw herself fifteen years earlier. She remembered how exhilarated she had felt when she had raced confidently into the castle. Thank heavens for that exhilaration and confidence, otherwise she probably would have caved at the very end. In her head she could hear the words, "Love me, fear me, do as I say, and I will be your slave." A single statement that had haunted her for fifteen years. Even when she hadn't known whether to believe it had all happened, she had still been tortured by the request.

He had asked for her to love him. He had never said anything about loving her. No, he had said he would "be her slave." She didn't want a slave, and she knew that fifteen years earlier she hadn't wanted a slave. She wanted a friend, a partner, someone who would love her and treat her as an equal. Of course, such a concept might be completely unheard of in this world.

She wondered what would have happened if she had said yes. How would her life have been different? Would she have been treated well, or would she have been turned into a slave? And what about Toby? Would he have gone home?

She shook her head to clear it. It was better not to dwell on the what-might-have-been. She did wonder what was going to happen to her and Toby now. _Oh, Toby,_ _what have you gotten us into?_ She had never dreamed he would do something this foolish. Wishing them away into the power of the Goblin King. What had he been thinking?

"Sophia?"

Sarah turned her head and saw Vincent coming through the door.

"Sophia?" He spotted Sarah, "Sarah? What are you doing here?"

She shrugged, "I needed to think. Am I breaking some rule by being in here? I wasn't told I couldn't explore."

He walked over and sat down by her. "No, I'm sure it's fine. I'm just surprised that you're in here, that's all. You haven't, by chance, seen Sophia have you?"

"Sorry, I don't even know who Sophia is. Besides, you're the first person I've seen."

Vincent nodded, "Well, she's got to be around here. Is it okay if I sit here and catch my breath?"

"Sure."

They sat there quietly for a few moments, and then Sarah said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"Who are you?"

He laughed, "What do you mean?"

"Well, where do you fit in here? You're not a goblin, but you're not a human either."

"Do you want the truth, or some fantastic story?"

"The truth."

"I'll tell you, if you will first tell me why you chose this room."

She wondered if she should tell him the truth, she opted for a version that wouldn't completely give herself away. "Well, I was trying to write and I've had writer's block really badly, and I decided to try to find someplace where I could think undisturbed. This room seemed the most likely to stay quiet."

"It is quiet, usually, but it still seems odd, with your history that you'd come here."

She shot a look at him, "What do you know of my history?"

"Honestly, not much. I was away when you were here before." He ignored her look of surprise, "It was probably better that way, Jareth isn't exactly a gracious loser, and I heard it was quite unpleasant here after you left." He grinned, "I know I'm a bit late, but let me congratulate you on besting him at his game."

"Um…thanks?"

"I mean it." He grew serious, "Sarah, I promise I'm not a bad guy, just tell me the truth and I promise to do the same for you."

She sighed, "Alright, you win. I don't really know why I chose this room. I just felt that this was where I needed to be. When I was here before I was so desperate to get to Toby, I didn't get a chance to really take in this place. Do you realize how fascinating this room is? It's almost symbolic. You could run the stairways forever and never solve it. There is no solution. You either run and run and run and wear yourself out, or you take a leap of faith." She thought for a moment, "I guess, since I've come back, I've felt like I'm stuck in this room again, and trusting him is my leap of faith."

He contemplated what she said, "Wow, that's incredibly deep. Thanks for telling me the truth. So, now I guess I'll tell you about myself. I'm one of the children of the Goblin King."

Sarah felt a tightening in her stomach, "He's your father?"

Vincent laughed and shook his head, "No, not Jareth, I mean Jareth's father. I guess you could say I'm Jareth's brother."

"You could say you're his brother? What does that mean?"

"Well, my father, the old Goblin King, was unable to have children. So, he chose children out of those wished away that he considered incredibly bright or talented. Jareth was his first adoption, and then there's Elena, Francois, Daphne, Jerusha, Danielle, Edward, Ophelia, Elliot, Sophia, and me." Sophia's actually the youngest, and the one I was looking for when I found you. She's been off staying with Elena and her husband, and I just got word she has returned.

'Father made sure we all had places before he retired. I'm actually Jareth's second-in-command. However, I don't usually spend a lot of time here. However, I might stick around a little more, if there's a good reason too." He said looking right at her.

She blushed, and looked away. Deciding to change the subject she asked, "Do you want help finding Sophia?"

He grinned, "Why not? I'm sure she'll be delighted to meet you."

**

Vincent led the search through the castle, acting as tour guide for Sarah. He was constantly pointing out a room or a picture and explaining it. They eventually came back to their starting point without having located Sophia. He decided that since she didn't appear to be inside, she must be in the garden.

He was right, they found her reading a book in the center of the garden. Sophia was not at all what Sarah was expecting. She was very petite, standing barely 5', with short cropped brunette hair. What shocked Sarah, was the fact that Sophia was wearing a t-shirt and blue jeans.

When Sophia noticed them she hopped up and ran to Vincent, giving him a hug. When she stepped back she looked at Sarah, "I didn't know we could bring friends now!"

Vincent rolled his eyes, "Sophia, this isn't a friend. I mean, this is a friend, but I didn't bring her here."

Sarah rolled her eyes, and stepped forward offering her hand to Sophia, "Hi, I'm Sarah."

Sophia's eyes got huge, "You're Sarah? Oh my God, this is too fantastic! Jareth better be behaving himself this time."

Sarah looked at her quizzically, but before she could say anything Vincent said, "Speaking of Jareth, if he catches you looking like that he will go ballistic."

Sophia laughed, "Who cares! I'm an adult, I can wear whatever the hell I want."

Vincent sighed, "Sophia, do you honestly expect me to believe that Elena was alright with you using language like that?"

She bit her lip, "Well…"

"Sophia?"

Sarah saw the girl cringe when she heard the voice of the Goblin King.

"It'll be alright, just don't do say anything stupid," Vincent said quietly to Sophia as Jareth came into view.

Jareth took in the three standing before him. "Sophia, welcome home." He said quite formally.

"Hello, Jareth."

"Please go change, and then come to my study."

Sophia just nodded and quietly made her way back to the castle.

Jareth turned his attention to Sarah and Vincent, "Vincent, there is a messenger waiting for some letters I just finished. Please get them and make sure he receives them."

"Of course."

Vincent left and Sarah found herself alone with Jareth. He studied her quietly, and she felt the need to explain, "I'm sorry, this was my idea. I offered to help Vincent find Sophia. Am I in huge trouble?"

He looked at her oddly, and then began laughing, "Are you in trouble? Sarah, you're an adult, why should it bother me if you get some fresh air? Good heavens, you're not a prisoner!"

Sarah sighed in relief, "Well, I haven't been told the do's and don'ts of this place. For all I know, you could be getting ready to throw me in an oubliette to think over my actions." She made sure to smile, so that he wouldn't take her seriously.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, Sarah. We should talk. However, I must meet with my sister. Will you be free this evening?"

"Sure."

"Excellent, oh, and feel free to explore the castle and the garden. I just ask that you don't go into the city or Labyrinth without taking Vincent, Sophia, or myself."

"Okay." With that he disappeared.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Dinner and a Show

Sarah spent the afternoon exploring the castle. It was unlike anyplace she'd ever seen, and she loved it. She returned to her room as the sun began setting. She sat on her bed with a book she had taken from the library. Opening it she began reading, only to be interrupted a minute later by a knock. "Who is it?" she called out.

"Sophia. Can I come in?"

Sarah got up and went to the door. In bounced the little brunette, wearing a floor length purple dress. She looked around herself and then at Sarah, "This is not wear you're living is it?" she asked with shock and disgust lacing her tone.

"Yeah, it is." Sarah tried her best to hide her surprise, "It's not really that bad. I've lived in much tighter quarters."

Sophia shook her head, "Don't. Don't pretend that you're okay with all of this. My brother is such an idiot! No, trust me, I will find a better room for you. You don't even have a closet. How on earth are you keeping your sanity?"

Sarah didn't know what to say. Sophia looked carefully at her, "I'm sorry. I'm a bit blunt. Everyone says I should be more tactful, but I just can't help it." She took a breath, "Now, please tell me that's not what you're wearing to supper."

"Supper?"

"Well, of course! Oh, no," she groaned, "don't tell me he's been making you eat in the kitchen!"

Sarah bit her lip, "Well, in his defense…"

Sophia cut her off, "No, don't stand up for him. He's been a rotten host to you, and I intend to make up for that. Alright, well let's go to Jerusha's room. She's about your size and I'm sure she's got something that will fit you."

Sophia took off and Sarah followed her. They went through several corridors and finally Sophia stopped in front of a room with a beautifully carved door. Boldly she opened it, and strode in. Sarah hung back, asking, "Won't she mind?"

Sophia laughed, "Doubt it. Since she got married she hardly ever comes home. She expects us to come to her. Besides, she's got gorgeous clothes and it'd be a shame to see them rot."

Sarah walked into the room. It was quite beautiful. Everything was decorated in black and silver. She felt sad that such a room was hardly ever used. She went to the closet where Sophia was rapidly browsing. Finally, she stepped back with a long sleeved white dress trimmed in scarlet. "This is perfect."

Sarah took one look at it and shook her head, "White is a really bad idea."

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I wear white I manage to spill something on it."

"Not a problem." Sophia shook the garment and to Sarah's amazement it turned black. Sophia held out the garment to Sarah and pointed to the dressing screen, "Get changed." She commanded.

"Yes, ma'am." Sarah replied.

As she changed, Sophia prattled on about things that Sarah was completely clueless about. Not wanting to seem rude, she would occasionally offer non-committal words like, "uh-huh," or "really." Finally, she was changed and she followed Sophia to the dining room.

Both Jareth and Vincent were already there, and stood when the women entered the room. Vincent pulled out a chair and offered it to Sarah, while Jareth did the same for Sophia. "Quite the gentlemen tonight, aren't we?" Sophia commented.

Vincent bit back a smile, but Sarah noticed Jareth looked irritated. Sophia either did not notice, or did not care, and turned pointedly to Jareth, "Speaking of manners, I'd like to know what exactly you were thinking by sticking Sarah in that dreadful little room."

Jareth looked at Sarah, "Are you uncomfortable in your room?" he asked kindly.

She shook her head, not wanting to cause a scene, "No, it's fine."

"Well, she may say it's fine, but I disagree. She doesn't even have a closet! Jareth, you are being a terrible host. Next thing I know, I'll find out you made her work in the kitchen."

Vincent couldn't help it, he started laughing hysterically. Horror filled Sophia's face, "You didn't!"

Jareth's face was completely hard, and his tone cold, "Sophia, I suggest you keep your comments to yourself. If you wish to discuss this matter further, you may speak with me later."

Sophia rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine, whatever. I still think a girl deserves better than what you're offering."

"Sophia, that's enough." This time Sophia made no reply to Jareth.

Fortunately, the maid chose that moment to bring their first course. Dinner was a silent affair, and became increasingly uncomfortable by the minute. By the third course, Sarah decided to escape right after the meal. After their desert was served Jareth and Vincent sat talking about trade issues, and Sophia managed to corner Sarah before she could flee. It felt like hours had passed before Sophia finally announced that she was going to bed, and then Sarah was left alone with the two brothers.

She walked purposefully to the door and as she opened it she said, "Thank you for dinner. Have a good-night."

She managed to get to the hall before she was stopped.

"Sarah, where are you going?"

She turned to face Jareth, "Well, it's been a long day, and I want to get some sleep."

"Oh." He looked crestfallen.

"Was there something you needed?"

"I was hoping we could talk."

She wasn't sure she was up for talking, or being alone with him. She couldn't explain it, but she found his very presence unnerving. Still, she decided she better not put off the inevitable. He seemed determined to talk to her. "Do you wanna go for a walk?" She asked.

"I would like that very much."

They began walking, and he said, "I hope you weren't too bothered by Sophia."

Sarah laughed, "No, actually, I found her to be quite entertaining. You have no idea how nice it is to have another girl my age here."

He seemed surprised, "I guess I didn't think about that. You must find this a very lonesome place."

She thought for a moment, "I guess there are times when it seems lonely. I just got so used to having Toby around all the time. He's a teenage boy, so it's never quiet. It's odd not having a television or computer, but I think I'm starting to get used to it." She was surprised out how easy she was finding it to talk to him. She wondered if she had been drugged, shuddering as she remember a certain peach induced experience.

"It's been so long since my sisters all lived here, I fear I've forgotten how much girls need each other. I'm afraid I've also forgotten that girls need more than a bed to be comfortable in their bedroom." He stopped and looked at Sarah, "I don't want you to think I'm as much of an insensitive clod as my sister would have you believe. I, well, I…" He stopped, seeming to want to tell her something, but unable to. Instead he started walking again, and changed the subject. "You mentioned this afternoon that you didn't know the rules of living here. Well, I'd like to mend that situation. You are free to explore the castle, and go anywhere on the grounds. However, as I mentioned before, do not go beyond without taking myself or one of my siblings. It's just too dangerous for you right now. Also, I would like you be present at all dinners. You may have breakfast and lunch whenever and wherever you like, and you're welcome to join my family anytime for those two meals. I should also mention that you are expected to attend any parties or balls with either myself or Vincent as your escort."

This time when he stopped it was in front of a door Sarah had not passed earlier in the day. He held out a crystal to her, which she eyed suspiciously. He laughed, "I promise it's nothing dangerous. You don't have to give up your soul or anything like that. It's a gift, no strings attached." Still she hesitated, "Sarah, I thought you were going to try to be friends with me. That means trust."

Praying she wasn't making the wrong choice, she replied, "You're right," as she took the crystal. It burst in her hand and looking down she saw a very old fashioned key. She looked at Jareth, "What's this?"

He held his hand out to the door, "Try it."

The key fit the lock and gently she turned the door knob. The door swung open revealing the most beautiful bedroom she had ever seen. She stepped in looking around her in wonder. The walls were lined with bookshelves filled with books. There was a very large bed that was completely enclosed by curtains of richest purple. There were large glass doors that opened onto an immense balcony.

"Do you like it?"

She spun around and replied, "It's amazing! I've never seen anything like it!"

"It's yours."

She blinked, "Say what?"

He smiled, "Sophia, blunt as she may be, was quite right, I should never have stuck you in that little room. You deserve better. So, this is my way of saying I'm sorry."

Without thinking Sarah launched herself at him in a hug. The moment she touched him the oddest thing happened. She was overwhelmed by a sense of being at peace and being exactly where she should be.

Jareth wrapped his arms around her, feeling for the first time complete. He didn't want to let go, and fortunately she wasn't trying to untangle herself. He slowly realized that he wanted her, like this. This wasn't a surprise, since he'd always wanted her, but this was different. He suddenly wanted to have her to hold anytime. He couldn't let Vincent win her, it would destroy him. Then all too soon, she released her hold on him. Letting her go, he felt as though he were ripping a part of himself away.

Clearing his throat he pointed to a set of doors, "Those doors lead to the closet, which should have anything and everything you'll need." He indicated another door, "That door leads to your bath. If you need anything just pull on the cord by the bed." He suddenly knew he needed to leave or else he might say or do something rash, "Well, goodnight."

"Thanks." Sarah said, but it was too late he had already disappeared. She sighed disappointed, "I really wish he'd stop doing that."

Looking around the room she could help but feel pleased that Sophia had come home. It was nice to have something other than bare walls to be surrounded by. She went, opened the curtain, and sat on the bed mulling over her impulsive hug. She wondered if he had been as affected as she had been. His rapid departure would indicate that he had been.

She got up and went to the closet and after recovering from the sheer size of it, she managed to locate something to sleep in. After changing she went to bed.

That night she dreamt Jareth held her while she slept.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Well, here goes Chapter 20! I'm still working on where I'm going, it's a process...Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who offered support & suggestions. I do feel that I ought to offer an explanation of sorts. I've read some reviews where people were a bit confused by what I did in Chapter 12. So, let me explain, Chapters 1-11 were chapters from the book Sarah's working on in Chapter 12. Hopefully this clears up all confusion.

Chapter 20

The crash of thunder woke Sarah from a deep sleep. For a moment she lay waiting for Toby's screams; then the lightening flashed, illuminating her room, and she remembered where she was. She hoped wherever the school was that it was not getting the storm. It was a particularly violent storm, much worse than anything she had ever experienced Aboveground. She wondered if the Underground got tornados. If so, how did one know if a tornado was coming? She sincerely doubted that there were tornado alarms like there were Aboveground.

Another streak of lightening, and she realized with a start that she didn't want to wait to see Toby. This was ridiculous! What right did Jareth have to separate her from her brother? She was his legal guardian, after all. The next loud boom of thunder made up her mind. She was out of bed and threw open the doors of the closet. The lightning gave her enough light to grab what appeared to be a robe and throw it on. She marched resolutely out of her room & promptly got lost.

She walked for what seemed hours constantly coming to dead ends. Finally she turned a corner and saw a light streaming from under a door. She heard a murmur of voices and recognized them as belonging to Jareth and Vincent. She was raising her hand to knock when she heard, "I'm calling the bet off." She stopped, wondering what bet Jareth was referring to. It wasn't like her to eavesdrop, but she was suddenly insanely curious.

"You're just mad because I'm winning." Vincent replied.

"I don't care about who wins. A heart is not something you make a bet about. I never should've agreed to this. No, we will let Sarah chose who she loves."

Sarah felt angry and sick. They had been betting about who she would fall in love with? How juvenile, how infuriating! For a moment she considered storming in and giving both men what-for, but then she stopped. They didn't know that she was outside the door, didn't know she'd heard them talking. She realized she, for once had the upper hand.

Raising her hand she knocked lightly on the door as another crash of thunder sounded outside.

***

Jareth was getting very frustrated with Vincent and was glad for the interruption of the knock on the door. Brushing past his brother he opened the door and was surprised to see Sarah standing there. _How long has she been standing there?_ he wondered briefly, saying, "Sarah, is everything alright?"

She shook her head as she walked in the room, "No, it's not! I want my brother..." her voice trailed off as she saw Vincent. Turning to Jareth she said, "I'm sorry I didn't realize you were both here. I...I'll talk to you later." She started to back out the door when Jareth caught her by the elbow and brought her back into the room.

"Sarah, don't be ridiculous, Vincent can hear anything that you need to tell me."

She shrugged, "Okay, whatever. I want to see Toby, Jareth. I'm his only family, and keep in mind I didn't wish him away, so keeping us apart is stupid. I shouldn't even be having to ask this. You know, if we were Aboveground this could be construed as a kidnapping!"

Jareth couldn't help it, he started laughing. Sarah looked at him with eyes flashing with anger, "You think this is funny? I want him back, and I want him back NOW!"

Jareth choked back the laughter, "Sarah, I don't think it's funny, really I don't. You will see your brother. I already told you that."

She glared at hime, "I don't want to wait until whenever the school goes on break. I feel like you're hiding something from me. If Toby's really okay, then I want to see him now."

Vincent got up and said, "Well, I'll leave you to sort this out, Jareth. G'night, Sarah."

Sarah smiled sweetly and replied, "Night." She turned back to Jareth and the smile was gone.

After Vincent walked out the room became very quiet. Jareth thought for a few moments and then said, "Alright, you can see him tomorrow."

She shook her head, "Not good enough. When I say now, I don't mean whenever you've had time to clean up whatever mess you've made."

Jareth shook his head, "Sarah, I would take you to him now, but not in this storm. Lighting down here does funny things to magic, and I really would like you to see him in one piece." He formed a crystal and held it out to her. She eyed it warily, and he said, "It'll show you Toby, and you'll see I'm not lying." Tossing it to her he said, "Take it with you."

She barely caught it, and looking into it she saw what appeared to be Toby sleeping peacefully. There was no evidence of a storm wherever he was. She sighed, "I guess I'll just have to accept this for now."

Jareth nodded, "I'm sorry I can't take you there or bring him here now, but I have to wait until the storm is over."

"Fine," she said defeated, "but as soon as this storm's over I want to see him in person."

She turned and walked to the door, and Jareth watched her go.

He sat in silence for a long time after she left, thinking. He was so angry with himself for ever giving in to Vincent's stupid bet. He had thought he could handle it, he had thought it would be an easy win. Now, though, he realized just was mistake it was. Having been around Sarah more, though, he was worried. What if she decided Vincent was the one? He felt the green-eyed monster of jealousy at the very thought of it. Maybe he should never have answered Toby's call.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Wow, two chapters in one week. What's wrong with me? Okay, well, I hope ya'll enjoy. My writer's block seems to be lifing for the moment! Thanks to everyone who faithfully reads, and especially those who review (although I love you all!).

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Except for Sophia, she's mine! As is Vincent!

Chapter 21

Sarah walked back towards her room feeling dejected. She had been so prepared to face the Goblin King, but when it came right down to it, she had chickened out. Well, if Toby wasn't there by the time the storm was over she WOULD be having strong words with a certain Goblin King.

The storm seemed to be lessening, however it was still much too strong for Sarah's liking. She came to the end of a passage and realized that she'd managed to get lost again. Heavens, the castle seemed a harder maze than the actual Labyrinth. It was as she was walking down yet another unfamiliar passage when she heard it. She slowed in front of a door and stood very quietly. The sound of hysterical crying was impossible to miss. She stood there wondering if she should intrude. Maybe the person inside wanted to be alone. However, her big sister instincts ruled, and she raised her hand and tapped gently on the door. Either the person inside didn't hear or didn't care for there was no response. Sarah waited a moment and then tried the door knob. It opened easily and swung open to a cheerful looking room. Looking around, Sarah located the source of the weeping. Sophia was lying on the bed, crying her eyes out.

Sarah shut the door, and crossed quickly to Sophia. She sat down beside her & did her best to comfort the distraught girl. Of course, crying doesn't last forever, and after a while Sophia calmed down. Eventually Sophia struggled up into a sitting position with her hands clasped around her knees and looked at Sarah, "I guess you probably wonder what's going on?"

There was as clap of thunder as Sarah shook her head, "Only if you want me to wonder."

Sophia bit her lip, "It's okay, I need to tell someone, and you're quite preferable to my brothers."

Sarah grinned, "Boy trouble?"

"How did you know?"

Sarah shrugged, "That's not something that girls usually want to talk about with overprotective older brothers."

Sophia laughed weakly, "That's true." Sighing, she shook her head, "The thing is, I really thought it'd all turn out okay."

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Sarah asked encouragingly.

"It's a long story, are you sure you wanna hear it?"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, with the storm, it's doubtful I'd get back to sleep anyway. Besides, you're the only girl I've got here to share girl talk with."

Sophia tossed Sarah a pillow and said, "Well, you better get comfortable, cause this'll take awhile."

Then Sophia settled back into another pillow and began, "As you know I recently returned from my sister's home Aboveground. Jareth sent me to her five years ago, because he felt I needed the influence of a wise older sister. There's only so much that an older brother can teach you about life.

"Anyway, three years into my stay, I got really bored, and decided to try college. It was at college that I met him. He was nice, funny, smart, sweet. We hit it right off, and he was such a good friend to me. He tutored me in the classes I struggled with, and over time I fell for him. I didn't mean to...it just kinda happened.

"Well, he never let on that he suspected anything. If anything he encouraged my feelings. Things would happen, like when he found out my computer was dying he actually built me one, and I didn't even ask. All I asked was advice on what kind of computer to buy. Then there was the wedding incident.

"His best friend got married and a few days after the wedding we were talking about weddings and he made a comment about how when it was our wedding things would be different than they had been at his friend's. I hoped, I really, really hoped. He was so amazing, I couldn't imagine that we weren't supposed to be together. But, he never actually asked me out or gave any indication of a plan to.

"I finally got so overwhelmed with my feelings for him, I decided I would talk to him. However, I decided to test the water first, as it were. I actually approached his older brother, Caleb. After a year and a half of being friends, I'd gotten close to his family as well. Anyway, I asked his brother if he thought I'd be making a huge mistake talking to him. His brother thought it was a good idea, said that he'd sensed there was something between us, but hadn't wanted to say anything in case we were just friends. Then he told me a horrible story.

"Apparently a few years before Mark, yeah that's his name, had been engaged to this girl. She managed to get pregnant with another guy's baby while engaged to Mark. Anyway, Mark decided not to break off the engagement, but instead to put it on pause for three months. He asked her to please think about whether she really was serious about him, and to not contact him during the three months, and he would do the same. Initially, she agreed, but then, she started calling all the time. He chose to break off the engagement, and became girl shy. Still, Caleb thought I should go ahead and talk to Mark.

"So, three months ago, I finally got up the nerve to approach him. He listened to my fumble my way through saying, I like you, and then he told me that he was still struggling to get over his ex-fiance, and he was just not emotionally ready to start dating. However, he considered me a friend."

Sophia paused and shook her head, laughing bitterly at the memory. Sarah felt so bad for the girl. It was awful to think of someone so sweet, so full of life, getting rejected after being led on for so long.

Finally, Sophia continued, "You know what's crazy? I believed him. I freakin' believed him! Yeah, whatever. Two weeks after I got that speech I found out he was looking for a girlfriend. Do you know what Facebook is, Sarah?"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, it's that internet site."

"Yup, well, that's how I learned that four weeks after I was told he wasn't 'emotionally ready,' he had a girlfriend!"

"What!"

Sophia nodded sadly, "Yeah, I was talking with a mutual friend one night on Facebook, and she dropped the bomb on me. Of course, she thought I already knew. She mentioned that she'd seen his change of relationship status, and she was really sorry cause she knew how hard it must be on me.

"Sarah, it was such a shock to my system. I can't even begin to explain. He never once even bothered to talk to me or anything. Yeah, so much for friendship." Tears welled up in her eyes again, but she didn't go back into hysterics. She was quiet for a moment, and then, "Well, anyway, the reason I'm home is because I found out that not only is his girlfriend pregnant, but she's no longer his girlfriend. No, they ran off and eloped. Apparently he's so busy keeping up his religious facade, he wanted to hide the truth about the pregnancy. I found out four days ago, and ran back here to get away from it. I feel like an emotional whore. I feel like Mark just used me to prove that he had his mojo back."

They sat in silence, for Sophia had finished her story. Then Sophia reached over and gave Sarah a hug, saying, "Thanks for listening. I needed to let it all out."

Sarah nodded, "Of course, you needed to."

Sophia released her hold on Sarah and then crawled under her blankets. "I'm sorry, but I'm exhausted, do you mind if I go to sleep?"

Sarah shook her head, "Not at all. Just, first tell me how to get back to my room, please."

Sophia laughed, "You got lost didn't you."

Sarah nodded, "I need a map."

"Not to worry, just go out in the hall, turn left, go down two doors, and you'll come to your room."

Sarah smiled, said good night, and went in search of her own room. She found it exactly where Sophia had said it would be. Collapsing on her bed, she took out the crystal from her robe pocket. Looking into it she saw that Toby still slept peacefully. The lightening flashed, and Sarah realized she had a little while before jareth could make good on his promise. Placing the crystal on the night stand, she crawled under her covers and lay there thinking. Poor Sophia had trusted someone with her heart only to get it trampled on, and yet she-Sarah-had two guys fighting over winning her heart. As she drifted off to sleep, to the rumble of thunder she found herself thinking that life wasn't very fair. Then familiar words drifted through her mind, "You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is."


	22. Chapter 22

Author's note: I'm afraid this is a very short chapter. I've got an idea of where I'm headed, but I haven't quite fleshed it out yet, so this chapter is laying the foundation for where I am headed. Thank you to everyone who so patiently & diligently reads this story. I appreciate every single one of you.

Chapter 22

Two days later it was still storming. Sarah had never seen anything quite like it. There were violent storms Aboveground, but this storm made those seem like a gentle spring shower. Sarah assumed that magic was the only thing keeping the castle from being torn to pieces.

That evening after supper she found herself alone. Jareth and Vincent were locked in Jareth's office going over trade agreements, and Sophia had gone to bed early complaining of a violent headache. Sarah didn't feel like retiring to her room, quite yet, so she made her way to the library.

Once inside she curled up in front of the fireplace, sitting on a very overstuffed armchair. There was a cheerful fire dancing in the fireplace, and she found it comforting as she heard claps of thunder shake the walls. Staring at the fire she began thinking over the situation she found herself in.

Time passed, and Sarah found herself mesmerized by the movement of the flames. Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching her chair. She turned towards the sound and what she saw shocked her.

A very beautiful woman was walking purposefully towards Sarah. She was quite tall and slender. She had hair that fell loose to the floor in rippling waves. Sarah was shocked, but the woman's hair constantly changed color like an opal. Her eyes were what caught Sarah completely off guard. She had purple eyes. All in all, she was the most shockingly beautiful woman Sarah had ever seen.

The woman finally reached Sarah and smiling at her she said, "Hello, Sarah." her voice had a soft, lilting quality.

Sarah found herself speechless. The woman conjured up a chair and sat gracefully down across from Sarah. "I've waited a long time to be able to speak with you, my dear." the woman stated.

Sarah bit her lip, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but...who are you?"

"I'm a friend, that's all you need to know about me."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Um, wow, huge help."

The woman laughed, "Sarah, I promise that one day I will explain everything to you. For now, though, I can only tell you that Jareth and Vincent have done something terribly foolish in regards to you."

Now it was Sarah's turn to laugh, "You mean the bet?"

If the woman was surprised, she didn't show it, "Yes, I'm afraid they didn't act intelligently when they made their little agreement. However, what's done is done." She sighed, "Have you decided how you're going to respond to this?"

Sarah shook her head, she wasn't even sure if this was something she should be talking about with a complete stranger. Still, the woman did seem to know a little about what was going on. "To be honest, I'm not completely sure. All I know for sure is that I'm not about to tip my hand and let them know that I know. Not yet, anyway. I'm still processing it."

The woman nodded, "There is some wisdom in that, to be sure. Let me just say that both men do care deeply for you, and either would be a good companion. They would both treat you with honor and respect." She paused, then, "I'm afraid my time with you is going to be cut short. I'll finish by saying that you need to know that you hold the fate of everything in your choice. Choose wisely."

Then she was gone.

Sarah blinked, unsure what had just happened.


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: Yay, another chapter done! I just want to say thank you to everyone who reads this & a really huge thank you to everyone who leaves reviews. I hope that ya'll like where I'm going with this.

Chapter 23

"Sarah, time to get up!"

Sarah squeezed her eyes shut tight and grumbledo out, "Leave me alone, Tobe."

She froze. Sleep quickly left her. "Toby?" she squealed, her eyes popping open as she sat up coming face to face with her little brother.

"Hi." he said.

She reached out and pulled him into her arms in a deathgrip. "Oh, Toby, I've been so worried about you!"

He laughed, wriggling out of her hold, "I'm fine, honest. You shouldn't have worried."

Sarah relaxed, happy to see her brother and know that he was okay, but there was still something to deal with. "Toby, why did you do it?"

He looked down and backed away, "How mad are you?"

Sarah sighed, "Toby, I'm not mad, really. I just wanna know why."

He shrugged, "'Cause I wanted you to be happy."

Sarah gave Toby a small smile, "Y'know it was a pretty dumb thing to do, but I appreciate your motivation."

"So, I'm not in trouble?"

She laughed, "Oh, no, you're in trouble, but the punishment won't be too terrible." Noticing that the sun was up, she asked, "You want to breakfast?"

He nodded, and she said, "Okay, well give me 10 minutes and we'll go find some."

When they stepped out the door, they came face to face with Jareth. "Good morning," he greeted them, "I thought that you might like an escort to breakfast, seeing how you're always getting lost, Sarah."

Sarah rolled her eyes & Toby laughed. They followed Jareth down to the dining room where a large breakfast had been set out. Vincent was there as well, and he immediately began talking to Toby. Jareth looked around and then interrupted Vincent, "Where is Sophia?"

"She refused to come down. She seemed quite upset, but didn't want to talk to me. Wouldn't even let me in her room." Vincent replied.

Jareth turned to Sarah, "Sarah, I'm terribly sorry to do this to you, but do you think you could go talk some sense into my sister's head? I would do it, but if she refused to talk to Vincent, I can almost guarantee she won't talk to me."

Sarah nodded, "Not a problem. You guys go ahead and eat, and as soon as I've talked to Sophia, we'll be down to eat."

Sarah found Sophia's room with little difficulty. The castle was beginning to make sense to her, and she was getting lost less than before. Knocking on the closed door, she heard in reply, "Go away, I don't want to talk, I just want to be alone."

"Sophia? It's Sarah. Can I come in?"

After a few moments, Sarah heard the sound of feet walking to the door and it was opened to reveal a blood-shot eyed Sophia. "Come on in." Sophia invited, without much emotion.

Sarah walked in, and the door shut behind her. The room smelled of vomit. Sarah looked at Sophia. The girl had gone and laid down on her bed. "Sophia, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

Sophia bit her lip, and Sarah saw tears slip down the girl's cheek, "Yeah, you could say I'm sick."

Sarah sat down on the bed, "Sophia, do you need me to get you something? Is there a doctor or anyone that could help you?"

Sophia shook her head, "No, I don't want a doctor. Sarah, you're the only one who can help me."

"Are you sure? I could go get Jareth or Vincent."

Sophia looked at Sarah horrified, "No, whatever you do, don't get either of them. That would be the worst possible thing to do."

Sarah began to suspect that there was more going on than Sophia was telling her, "Sophia, what's really going on? Why can't I get one of your brothers?"

Sophia lay very quiet and after several moments she replied quietly, "I...I think I'm...p...pregnant!"

Sarah was shocked, "Pregnant? Why on earth would you think you're pregnant?"

"Because I had sex!" Sophia blurted out. "Five weeks ago. I was feeling completely awful about Mark, and I ran into Caleb at a coffeeshop. I went over to his house just to hang out, and we ended up having sex."

"Wait, isn't Caleb Mark's brother?"

Sophia nodded her head, "Yeah. Oh, Sarah, I'm so ashamed."

Sarah sat quietly thinking it over, "Are you sure? I mean about being pregnant."

Sophia nodded, "Yeah, at least, the test says I am."

"Test?"

"I bought some pregnancy tests before I left my sister's house to come back home." Fear crept into Sophia's eyes, "Sarah, what am I gonna do? I mean, I want this baby, but my brothers will kill me, and they'll probably kill Caleb too."

Sarah thought, "Sophia, you have to tell your brothers. I know you don't want to, but if you want to have this baby, then you're gonna have to tell them because you're not going to be able to hide it for much longer."

Sophia shook her head, "I can't. I can't tell them."

Suddenly Sarah had an idea, "Well, what if I told them?"

"No, they'd get angry with you, and then they'd just get angry with me."

Sarah grinned, "No, I think I know exactly what to do." Looking at Sophia she said, "I'm gonna go talk to them, now, you stay here and rest, okay?"

Sophia nodded, "Okay, but I really hope whatever you're doing isn't going to cause more problems than I've already got."

Sarah laughed, "Oh no, trust me, your brothers are about to get a taste of their own medicine."

With that she left Sophia and went to find a certain Goblin King and his brother.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Sarah made her way back down to breakfast considering what exactly she was going to say. She hadn't planned on using her knowledge of the bet quite so soon, but it was the only thing she had that could possibly help the situation.

When she entered the dining room she found her brother caught up in an animated discussion with Jareth and Vincent. Their conversation stopped as soon as Sarah entered.

"Sarah, where's Sophia?" Jareth asked.

Sarah smiled, "Actually, Sophia won't be down for breakfast. She's feeling a little unwell this morning."

Jareth and Vincent looked alarmed. "What exactly do you mean?" Vincent asked.

"She just doesn't feel very good." Looking at Toby Sarah said, "Toby, do you think you could go back to my room for a little bit? I need to talk with Jareth and Vincent."

Toby stared at his sister, "But I don't wanna!"

"Toby." Sarah said sternly, and Toby suddenly understood. "I'll come find you in a little bit." Sarah told him.

After Toby had exited, Sarah turned to the men. "Jareth, thank you for bringing my brother back to me. I really do appreciate it."

"Your welcome, Sarah." Jareth replied. "Now, what is going on with Sophia?"

Sarah took a seat facing across from both brothers. She suddenly felt very nervous about what she had to do. Still, Sophia was in no condition to face them. Still, how on earth, was she going to tell them?

"Before I tell you, I want you both to swear to me that you will not get angry, that you will both listen until I have finished before you say anything, and that you will think before you speak. Can you both promise me that?"

Both gave her a surprised look, and Vincent asked, "Why?"

Sarah shook her head, "Nope, I'm not saying anything else until you promise."

Seeing no alternative, both agreed to her conditions.

Sarah then proceeded to give them a brief account of what had happened between Mark and Sophia. She could see that both brothers were quite upset at how their little sister had been treated, but true to their word they said nothing. Then Sarah plunged into breaking the news, "Sophia is still really upset about Mark. He broke her heart. That's something that takes a while to get over. So, you see, you have to understand that to understand what I have to tell you."

"Sarah, it's okay, I'll do it."

Sarah spun around and saw Sophia had entered the room.

Jareth was immediately on his feet, his eyes filled with concern, "Sophia, you look terrible! What in the Underground is wrong? Is it this Mark? Because there's a handy little oubliette that could be his new home!"

Sophia shook her head, "No, it's not Mark." She walked over and took a seat by Sarah. Looking at Sarah she said quietly, "This is my problem and it's my responsibility to tell them the truth. Thanks for trying to help, though."

She turned back to her brothers, "A couple of weeks ago, I ran into another guy friend. He knew I was really down about Mark and he took pity on me. He invited me over, and one thing led to another." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when she opened them she looked directly at her brothers and stated, "I'm pregnant."

The End

_Author's Note: Here ends Volume I. Thanks to everyone who's read this & supported me. I promise that this is not the end. There's going to be at least two more volumes._


End file.
